


The House Guest

by RochelleChan



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RochelleChan/pseuds/RochelleChan
Summary: What happens when Usagi's mother agrees to have a house guest for six months? What will happen between Usagi and her half-Saiyan house guest? Eventual Trunks x Usagi
Relationships: Trunks Briefs/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. A New Guest?

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Please enjoy

Trunks was working on an engine, listening to loud music through earphones. Bulma walked in talking on the phone, "-Oh he can! That's great, thanks Ikuko, I am sure Trunks will be thrilled...Yes, see you in a couple of days." She ended her call.

Bulma climbed up the ladder next to Trunks who was busy working on the engine. She took out one of the earbuds, "What, Mom?" He asked tightening a bolt.

"Trunks, I want you to make some friends."

He rolled his eyes, "I have friends." Trunks stated bluntly.

"Friends your own age, besides Goten, I also want you to go to a school," Bulma told him sternly.

Trunks put his wrench down, "Mom, what about my training with Dad? Like hell, he'll let me leave and get behind on it."

"Leave your father to me, Trunks please do this? For me?" Bulma pleaded.

Trunks sighed, "Alright, fine I'll do it."

Bulma smiled, Trunks finished the repairs on the engine. After he was done, he went to his room and sat on his bed. 'Why do I have to do this?' He thought as he laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

Over dinner, Trunks was told he'd go stay with one of his mother's friend's house. He would be leaving in two days, and he would be away for six months. Bulma also told him that he would be enrolled in high school, Trunks grumbled about that. He argued that he would be bored in the classes because he has much more knowledge than most people. Bulma explained that he would be in the school more of the social aspect of it rather than the learning.

After he was done eating, Trunks went to his room to pack a couple of bags. Vegeta came in, as Trunks was putting his sword in a capsule. "Trunks, I want you to keep up your training while you are away." Vegeta tossed him three capsules. Trunks caught them.

"What are these, Dad?" He asked putting them in the case he had.

"Weighted clothes, a portable gravity room, and items for your Saiyan lessons," Vegeta told him with his arms crossed.

Trunks smiled slightly, "Thanks, Dad. What sort of stuff do you have for my Saiyan lessons?"

"A book on the Kingdoms of the Universe, I want you to study up on them. In addition to that, I wrote out some notes in Saiyan, on our culture." Trunks nodded and Vegeta left his son alone. Trunks sat on his bed and pulled out his phone.

'Mom is making me stay with one of her friends and go to school to make more friends. I leave in two days.' Trunks texted his best friend, Goten.

A few minutes later his phone dinged, 'That's terrible, I can come over if you want? That way we can hang out before you go!'

'I'd like that, Dende knows that I will go crazy.'

The two friends texted into the night until Trunks fell into a dreamless sleep.

-Earlier in the Day in Juban City-

Ikuko just got off the phone and turned to her husband, "Kenji, we will have a house guest."

Kenji looked up from the newspaper, "Who would that be, dear?" He asked as he took a drink from his coffee.

"One of my friend's son, Trunks Briefs." She told him.

Kenji choked on his coffee, "A boy? No."

Ikuko rolled her eyes, "Kenji, I said it was okay. Besides, Bulma wants him to go to a real school and make friends. Usagi is great with making friends so maybe she can help him."

"Fine, but if he tries anything with Usagi he is gone." Kenji crossed his arms.

Ikuko just laughed as she went to get the guest room ready. She made the bed with fresh, clean sheets, and made sure the closet was cleaned out for him to us. Ikuko made sure that the floors were clean, the desk was prepared for him to work on. She smiled, 'I should make some cookies for when he comes, Bulma did say that he quite the appetite. I should go to the store.'

At dinner that night she asked for everyone's attention. "Everyone, in two days we will have a house guest staying with us for six months."

Usagi, Shingo, and ChibiUsa looked at each other, "A house guest?" Usagi asked, "Why are we having a house guest?"

"His mother wants him to get some friends and experience a real school. Usagi, please help him make friends." Ikuko told her daughter.

Usagi smiled, "That should be easy! I can help him."

"Thank you, I want all of you to make him feel welcomed," Ikuko told her family sternly.

They all agreed to make him feel welcome when he arrives. For the rest of the night, they asked Ikuko questions about their house guest. She answered them as best she could from the information that Bulma told her. The whole family was excited for Trunks to arrive. Two days later Trunks was sitting in the passenger seat of his mother's car as she drove to her friend's. "Now, Trunks, I want you to actually try at this," Bulma told him.

"Yes, Mom." Trunks responded.

Bulma glanced over at her son, "Now a few rules for your stay here-"

"I know, Mom." Trunks interrupted, "Don't show my power, don't get into trouble, and respect your friend."

Bulma sighed, "Yes, all of that and I want you to watch your language because there have two younger kids. They don't need to hear your mouth."

Trunk grunted as a sign he understood. When they arrived Bulma and Trunks got out of the car. Bulma knocked on the door, after a few moments a woman with long blue hair answered, "Bulma!" She said as she hugged Bulma.

"Ikuko, this is Trunks. Treat him as one of your own." Trunks bowed, Ikuko let them in. She made coffee.

Trunks drank his coffee in silence as the two women caught up, Ikuko told Trunks if he wanted to go check out his room. He left the living room to explore the house before finding his room. He opened the door to his room; he tossed his Capsule case on his bed. Trunks opened the case and got everything out of the capsules, he put away his clothes, his sword in the corner of the room, and the items his father gave him for his Saiyan lessons on his desk. He decided to keep the portal Gravity Chamber on him, just in case.

Once he deemed his room ready, he ventured back down the stairs. Ikuko and Bulma were at the bottom of the stairs, "I am going to leave, but I will be checking in." Bulma told him, "Remember my rules." He hugged her, "I love you, Trunks. Be good."

She left the house leaving Trunks and Ikuko alone, she turned to him. "I have called the school already; they want me to bring you in so you can get the rules and be measured for a uniform."

"Okay." Trunks and Ikuko headed towards the school. When they got there Ikuko explained Trunks' situation, Trunks looked around the office, as a woman asked him to follow her. She took his measurements; a nervous look crossed her face when she was done. They walked back to the other room; the woman went over to the principal. She whispered in his ear.

"That is a problem...We seem not to have a uniform that can fit him."

Ikuko looked worried, "Does that mean he can't attend?"

"Mrs. Briefs has made a contribution to this school, so I think we can look the other way about his uniform."

Ikuko nodded as they left. When they got home, Trunks went to his room, he decided to some light workouts until the rest of the family got home. Ikuko called up to him to come downstairs to meet the family. He came down and sat in the living room when he heard two people come in. He saw a young boy around the age of ten, and an older man around his father's age. "Hello." He said standing up and giving a bow out of respect.

"You must be Trunks." The man said.

"Yes, are you Kenji?" Trunks asked.

"Yes."

Trunks got the impression Kenji didn't want him here, "You must be Shingo then."

Shingo was excited, "You look so cool! I am so excited you are here."

He smiled a bit, and faced Kenji, "Thank you, for allowing me to stay in your home, sir."

Kenji stared at him for a few moments, "You are a polite young man...you're welcome."

Trunks watched Kenji leave the room, Shingo stayed by Trunks. "Don't you have two sisters?"

Shingo nodded, "Yeah, I think they are at a friend's."

Ikuko came in after she heard this, "They knew Trunks was arriving today."

"Where is her friend's? I can go and introduce myself; it will give me a chance to explore the town." Trunks offered.

Ikuko liked that idea, she gave him directions to the Shrine. Trunks headed out of the house and down the street. He used his senses to locate her easily using Ki signatures, he realized that in the direction he was going there were six higher Ki signatures. Trunks kept his guard up as he walked to the Shrine.


	2. Trunks First Day of School

Trunks stopped at the bottom of the Shrine, 'This is the place, but I also sense those powerful Ki signatures here as well. I will have to be on guard...'

He started up the stairs, his eyes darting around trying to locate the powerful Ki users. At the top, he saw a group of six people, four girls around his age, one young girl maybe about ten, and one slightly older man maybe a year or two older than Trunks. He glanced around and he determined the Ki signatures were coming from them.

With his guard still high he stepped closer to them, "Usagi, we have to study we have a math test tomorrow." A girl with long black hair told a girl with long blonde hair in two pigtails with buns at the top.

"Excuse me." Trunks said. Everyone in the group turned to face him. His face got a pink tint as he was not use to this focus on him by people he didn't know.

"Can I help you?" The black-haired girl asked him with her arms crossed.

Trunks gave them a smile, "My name is Trunks. Is Usagi here?"

The girl with the pigtails bowed, "That's me. I am so sorry! I forgot you were coming today."

"That's okay..." Trunks told her.

"Who is this?" The girl with blue hair asked.

Usagi turned to her friends, "This is Trunks, he is staying with us for six months."

"What do you mean he's staying with you?" The other blonde girl asked.

Trunks crossed his arms, "My mother wants me to make friends and go to an actual school. Since our mothers are friends she asked if I could stay."

Usagi smiled as she introduced her friends to Trunks. Soon, Trunks was in Rei's room sitting next to Mamoru as the girls started to study for school. Ami looked at Trunks, "You are going to attend school, right?"

"Yes, Juban High School." Trunks told her.

"We go there as well." Minako told him, "You'll know us at least, we are friends now."

Trunks smiled slightly, "We have to be going, Ikuko wants us home for dinner."

Usagi, ChibiUsa, and Trunks walked back home. Once they got home Ikuko had them wash up before dinner. Ikuko had a spread of food, "Since it is Trunks' first night with us, I figured we could have a large dinner." She said as everyone sat down at the table.

"Thank you, Ikuko. You didn't have to do this." Trunks told her. She waved him off as they all began to eat. After dinner, Trunks went to his room not sure what to do, he took off his jacket and draped it over a chair. He decided to read the book his father gave him. Trunks sat on his bed and opened the book, the first Kingdom in the book was on the Namekians. Even though he knew about the Namekians he still read the chapter, in the middle he heard a soft knock on his door.

Trunks marked his place and closed his book, he walked over to the door. When he opened it, ChibiUsa was standing there, "Um, hi...can I help you?"

"You like to be alone huh?" She asked.

Trunks crossed his arms, "Yes, is there something wrong with that? Besides, it is getting late. Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"No. I want you to read me a story, please?" ChibiUsa looked up at him with the same look that his little sister would give him.

"Fine, let's go brat." He gave in, 'She reminds me of Bulla when she wants something...'

They walked down the hallway to her room, she climbed into bed. Trunks found a chair and sat next to her bed. ChibiUsa handed him a book of fairy tales, he opened it to a story. He began the story, he read it to her the way he reads to Bulla. When he got to the end he looked over and saw ChibiUsa was sleeping, he smiled softly. Trunks covered her up, put the book down and left the room. On his way back to his room he ran into Usagi.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"It's fine, are you okay?" He asked. For the first time that day, he looked into Usagi's beautiful blue eyes. In his chest he felt a pull, his heart was beating fast. Trunks didn't wait for an answer from her, he went to his room and shut the door. He grabbed the notes his father gave him, 'What was that feeling? Is it a Saiyan thing?' He flipped through the notes quickly. His eyes scanned each page for an answer. Trunks found the section on mates, 'Trunks, when you find your one, you will know. When I met your mother, I denied how I felt because I was not in the right mindset, I knew she was my one. I looked into her eyes and my heart started to beat faster and I felt a pull in my chest. This, in Saiyan culture, means you have found your one. Saiyans only mate once in their lifetime. Whoever your mate is, it will be hard to be around them at first, because your inner beast will want to mark them and claim them as yours.'

Trunks put the notes down, sitting on his bed he groaned. He needed to clear his head for a while, Trunks listened to make sure everyone in the house was sleeping and snuck out his window. He flew into the sky, letting his mind wander to what his father wrote, 'He said it would be hard to be around her...I am living with her! Damn it! I can't just avoid her...' Trunks landed in a secluded area, he got out the portable gravity chamber and set it up.

He walked in and trained for a couple of hours trying to get his thoughts in order. After he trained for a couple of hours he went back into his room. He slept for about four hours when his alarm went off. Groaning, Trunks got up and got his jacket and headed downstairs to sit at the table. "Good morning, Trunks, are you ready for your first day?" Ikuko asked as she set food on the table and some coffee in front of Trunks.

"Yes, I suppose." Trunks told her as he ate some breakfast. He heard a lot of commotion upstairs, "Is that Usagi and ChibiUsa?"

Ikuko nodded, as Usagi and ChibiUsa came into the room, "We are going to be late!" She exclaimed.

Trunks stood up, "I can drive us, we won't be late." He offered. 'Why in the hell did I offer that?'

Usagi smiled, "Thank you!" After they ate, Trunks along with Usagi and ChibiUsa went outside, Trunks threw a capsule onto the road revealing a car. They got in, and Trunks drove ChibiUsa to school. Once she was out of the car, Trunks headed to Juban High. "Trunks...did I do something last night? You ran away quickly." Usagi asked looking at her hands.

He glanced over at her, "You...You didn't do anything, Usagi. I'm sorry, it is something with me. I can't tell you." Trunks told her. The rest of the ride was quiet, Trunks stopped in front of the school, he and Usagi got out of the car and he returned it to its capsule.

They met up with Ami, Makoto, and Minako, at the gates. The three girls were shocked to see Usagi at school on time. "You are on time, Usagi." Minako told her, "I'm proud of you."

"I am guessing Trunks had something to do with it?" Makoto teased.

Trunks avoided their eyes, they walked into the school, Trunks was behind them. He was lost in his own thoughts and feelings, 'I should contact Dad later today...I need to talk with him about this whole thing with Usagi...' He found his class, which just so happened to be Usagi's and the others as well. 'Fuck...I thought that I could distance myself from her at school.' The teacher came in and saw Trunks standing as the other students filed in.

"You are the new student, right?" She asked.

Trunks bowed to her, "Yes, I am ma'am."

"I want you to sit next to Usagi." She pointed to the empty desk next to her.

'The universe hates me...' Trunks walked to his seat noticing people staring and talking about him.

Usagi smiled at him, "I am so glad you are here, Trunks. We can struggle together."

His cheeks went pink, he just nodded, and looked at the board. 'This is going to be hell...maybe if I just try and take my mind off of it? Damn it, I really need to talk with Dad...'

By the second lesson rolled around, Trunks was already bored. He just started to draw new designs in his book. The teacher was walking around making sure everyone was doing their work. She stopped beside Trunks' desk. "Young man, I know you are new here but that does not give you a free pass from doing work."

Trunks didn't say anything but handed her the assignment completed, "It was easy. I finished it before you even explained it."

She scoffed and looked over it, "H-How did you?"

"How did I know? Because I have learned this stuff already. I am here because I was told to be here. Honestly, I am one of the smartest people on this planet, hell in the universe." Trunks told her with a smirk on his face.


	3. Trunks Day at School

"You will not talk to me in that way!" She scolded him.

Trunks leaned back in his chair, and crossed his arms, "I just did."

"That's it! Go to the office!" The teacher yelled.

Smirking Trunks left the room, 'Oh thank Dende that worked! I don't think I could have lasted must longer with her sitting next to me. Her scent of roses and cherry blossoms was driving me crazy.' He walked down the hall to the office. Trunks explained why he was sent there, the principal sighed, and sent him back to class.

Trunks walked slowly down the hallway when he noticed that his class was going outside. He walked up to Ami, "What's happening?"

"Oh, Trunks, we have to go to physical education today." She told him.

He instantly tensed up, 'Physical education? Damn it, I have to hold back a lot so I don't accidentally hurt someone...that would be hard to explain.' Ami noticed that he tensed up.

"Trunks, are you worried about doing physical activity? You seem like it would be easy for you." She asked him.

Trunks shook his head, "It's not that, I'm stronger than most people so I don't want to hurt someone."

They arrived outside, Usagi waved over to them where the others were waiting. Trunks slowly walked over to them and stood about two feet away from them. "I think we are playing baseball today," Usagi said in her bubbly way.

The coach split them into teams Trunks and Usagi were on the same team, he followed the other boys to change into the gym uniform. Since they still didn't have one that would fit him, he was told to take off his jacket as it could restrict him. He took it off, stuck it in a locker, and walked out onto the field. Trunks did take notice of the girls staring at him and talking, "Look at his arms!"/ "I didn't know the new boy was so jacked."/ "I wonder if he is seeing anyone." Were only a few of the conversations he heard. Usagi skipped up to him, he stopped as she smiled at him.

"Have you ever played before?"

Trunks nodded, thinking back to when he and the other Z fighters had to play a game against Champa and his Universe. "That's great! I have never played, I'm clumsy though."

'She just gets more fucking cute...' He thought as she stayed next to him. Trunks growled deeply when other males got close to her out of instinct. Usagi didn't seem to notice Trunks' odd behavior as she was listening to the coach giving them instructions and rules for the game.

The opposing team were the ones pitching first, Trunks knew that the universe loved to make him suffer, as he was picked to go up to bat first. 'Mom said I have to watch my strength...but I have to impress my soon-to-be mate.' He was gripping the bat tightly, trying to decide what he should do. The pitcher threw the ball, Trunks watched it as it was moving slowly in his mind, he swung the bat. The ball went flying so far out of the area no one could see it; Trunks was standing on the base with a bat that was dented. Everyone was quiet, 'Damn it!' Trunks dropped the bat and avoided eye contact with everyone as he went around the bases.

When he made it back to home base, the coach came up to him. "Why are you looking like that? That was an amazing hit!"

Trunks didn't say anything, everyone was still stunned, he just stood on the sidelines. Usagi went up to him, "That was so cool!" She put a hand on his arm, "I didn't know you could hit like that."

When her hand touched his arm, he lost all cognitive thought for a few moments. Her touch sent a heat through his body, Trunks quickly removed her arm, "I'm not feeling well. I'm going to the nurse." He quickly left the field and grabbed his jacket. Trunks found his communicator that his mother gave him to talk with them. Once he had it, Trunks made sure no one was around and flew to the roof of the school to have privacy. He turned on the communicator, "Dad? Dad! Answer I need to talk to you!"

Trunks saw his face appear tinted red showing he was training, "This better be important, boy."

"Dad, I need help...I have found my one, and it is driving me crazy."

Vegeta laughed, "About time. I left you notes on this. Why bother me?"

Trunks sighed, "Dad, it's Usagi. I can't distance myself from her...she has a boyfriend, what do I do?"

"Your mother was dating Yamcha when I realized she was my destined mate. She was dating Yamcha at the time, but I put an end to that and then I claimed her as mine. Do the same, are you a Saiyan or not?"

"Dad, I want her to love me before I claim her...it's hard to distance myself from her right now." Trunks explained.

"Trunks do what you think is right. Saiyans only mate once in their lives. Some rarely find their one, when you do treasure it."

"During a class, I had a thought that I need to impress her and might have hit a ball way out into space, and dented a bat..."

Vegeta laughed, "That's your inner beast, he will be there and become harder to suppress and eventually he will take over and just claim her."

Trunks sighed, "Either way, I'm screwed."

Vegeta looked at how distressed his son was, "Son, call me if things get worse. Try not to deny it for too long, it will drive you crazy."

Trunks ended the call, 'Should I just tell her how I feel? Will that make things awkward between us?'

He flew back down to the ground, he got back when it was time for the teams to switch, the coach went up to him. "Trunks take off your jacket. I want you to pitch."

"Coach I-" He didn't get to say anything else as the coach shoved the ball in his hand. 'Damn it, I really need to hold back not to hurt anyone...Usagi is watching, must impress her...' Trunks threw the ball, striking out the batter and making the catcher hurt his hand.

The rest of school was uneventful for Trunks, although everyone else was shocked about his smarts and his athletic skills. After school, Usagi stopped Trunks before he could go home, "Do you want to join us? We are going to a local café then to Rei's to study." Before he could answer her, she grabbed his arm, as she went to the café with her friends still holding his arm.

Trunks found himself with Usagi and her friends sitting at a booth when Mamoru and ChibiUsa joined them. "Mamo-Chan! You should have seen Trunks play baseball. He was amazing!" Usagi told her boyfriend.

Mamoru smiled as she continued to talk, Motoki came up to them. "Want anything?"

The girls, minus Usagi, ordered just a tea or a milkshake, Mamoru ordered a coffee, Usagi ordered a milkshake and a lot of food. Trunks smiled at Motoki, "I will take a coffee, black, and one of every food item off your menu, please. Put their orders on one bill, it's on me."

Everyone was shocked at Trunks' order, "Are you sure you want to pay for our stuff?" ChibiUsa asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure, brat. I don't have to worry about money." Trunks told her.

She and Usagi tilted their heads, "What do you mean?" Usagi asked.

Trunks laughed, "I'm rich. Didn't you know that? I am the heir to Capsule Corp."

"You're that Trunks Briefs!" Minako yelled.

"Unless there is another person named Trunks."

Ami blushed, "No wonder you are so intelligent."

"Oh, so that's why you wear the logo on your jacket!" Usagi realized.

Trunks smiled, "Yes, maybe one day I can take you on a personal tour." He winked at her.

Usagi giggled, "Maybe you can."

Motoki came out with their drinks and the food, Trunks gave him money. Everyone started to drink, Trunks watched Usagi eat. 'She can eat like a Saiyan! Damn, that is attractive.'

Usagi noticed him staring, "Sorry...I forgot people get a bit shocked when they see me eat this much."

Trunks' eyes went red for a brief moment, "Never apologize for that! I find it attractive as hell!"

"You do?" Everyone was shocked.

"Yes, I do. In my father's culture, it's very common for women to eat as much as the men. I mean look at how much food I have." He gestured to all the food around him.

Trunks then started to eat the food, shocking everyone even more with the amount he eats. Usagi was blushing from what Trunks told her, 'He finds my eating habits attractive? Trunks is a hunk, and really smart...'


	4. The Scouts Meet a Saiyan

After they were done at the café, they walked to the shrine. Usagi was getting tired, "Why do we have to walk!" She complained. Trunks stopped and turned to her.

"I can carry you." Trunks offered.

He knelt down allowing her to climb on his back, "It's still pretty far, Trunks, I don't want you to get tired."

Trunks laughed, "Don't worry, Usagi. I am sure you aren't heavy." He gestured for her to get on. Usagi climbed on his back. Trunks stood up, "There, light as a feather."

They walked to the Shrine, "Are you sure I am not bothering you, Trunks?"

"I'm sure, Usagi. Trust me, I have lifted and carried heavier." He replied with a smile, "Goten and I actually wear weighted clothes, I think I am up to about 1000 pounds of weight."

"1000 pounds?! How on Earth are you walking?" Usagi exclaimed.

Trunks just laughed as he climbed the stairs, leaving the others to stare at him in disbelief. They all exchanged looks with one another, then to Trunks. "Do you think he's hiding something? I mean how can someone walk around with 1000 pounds." Rei questioned.

"I mean, he did hit a ball so hard he dented a bat." Minako said as they walked up the stairs after Trunks and Usagi.

"He did?" Mamoru questioned.

"Yes," Ami confirmed.

At the top of the stairs, Trunks was waiting with Usagi, "About time! Let's get this over with." Usagi told them as she headed to Rei's room.

"You don't like school, do you?" Trunks asked laughing.

They followed Usagi into Rei's room, everyone sat down, Trunks was sitting next to Usagi. Each person worked on different subjects; Trunks having finished all his work earlier was observing Usagi.

"Want some help?" He offered, "You seem to be struggling."

Usagi smiled up at him, "Yes, I don't understand math at all."

Trunks leaned in closer to her, he explained how to do the math in a simple way. Usagi was listening to him carefully. Trunks helped her complete her math homework, "Thank you, Trunks. I couldn't have done it without you!" She hugged him.

His face instantly turned red; he carefully returned the hug. 'I need to read up on the courting cues of the Saiyans!' Trunks broke the hug. He stood up, "I'm sorry, I have to check in with my mother." He left the room. Quickly, he went down the stairs and took to the sky. Trunks flew around for a while trying to clear his head, 'I'll read more tonight, I need to get Usagi to start having feelings for me.'

While he was flying, he stopped in midair, Trunks sensed an evil Ki appear. He transformed into a Super Saiyan, changing his clothes via a watch into his green Gi, and flew in the direction he sensed the evil Ki. Once he got closer, he saw a man looking into a pink mirror of a girl trapped on a board. He waited to see what this guy was up too, "Damn, no Pegasus."

"Hold it right there!" Trunks glanced down at a group of girls that look like Usagi and the others. "I am Sailor Moon the Champion of Love and Justice! I right wrongs and triumph over evil. That means you!"

'Her Ki is exactly like Usagi's and she looks and sounds like her too...Wait that is Usagi...isn't it?' Trunks' eyes widened as he realized she was going to fight the monster that the guy left as he left the area. He watched as they fought the monster. He learned their names from watching them, 'The Sailor Scouts huh, never heard of them before...are they throughout the universes? Or just this one? Might have to look into this.' Trunks saw Sailor Mars use fire to attack the monster, the monster growled and used it long tentacle-like arms to swing at them.

The Scouts all jumped away when Trunks saw a rose appear, "Scouts, don't let those arms hit you!" A male voice yelled out.

Trunks saw a man in a tuxedo with a mask join them, everyone was attacking the monster. Trunks floated down a bit closer, to figure out how to help them without showing himself. He heard a scream his eyes landed on Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon was captured in the arm of the monster and thrown into the air. Trunks flew down quickly and caught her before she got hurt. She was still screaming before she realized that she was safe. Sailor Moon looked up thinking Tuxedo had caught her, she was shocked when she saw a man with spikey blonde hair and piercing green eyes holding her close to his chest. He landed with her in his arms, "Are you okay?" He asked.

Her cheeks were pink, "Y-Yes, I am...Who are you?" She asked as Trunks put her down.

"Who I am isn't important. What we should do now is destroy that thing." Trunks told her as he readied a Ki blast.

Sailor Moon looked at her hero, he reminded her of Trunks. He had confidence and was handsome like Trunks as well. Trunks shot his Ki blast at the monster and it turned to dust, "You defeated that thing in one move."

Trunks smiled, "Yeah, I did."

The girl he thought was Minako stepped forward, "Who are you? Whose side are you on?" She asked as the others, minus Sailor Moon, backed her up.

"Who I am is not important, call me whatever you wish. As for which side I am on, I don't know those people, but I could sense they were bad, so I helped you." He explained. "Therefore, I am on my own side, since I don't know you either."

Makoto, or the one he thought was Makoto, stepped forward, "If you aren't on anyone's side, why help us?"

"I'm a good guy. She could have been really hurt from a fall that high, trust me I have been hurt like that before." Trunks told them as he crossed his arms.

Sailor Moon walked up to him, "Thank you...but I want to be able to call you something." Sailor Moon said, "Please what can we call you?"

Trunks looked into her eyes, "You can call me...uh...Warrior..."

"Warrior...okay. Warrior, I am Sailor Moon, it is nice to meet you." Sailor Moon held out her hand.

Trunks grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it, "Nice to meet you as well, Princess." He leaned over and sniffed her. 'Huh, she smells just like Usagi as well..,'

Sailor Moon's cheeks heated up, the others around her were warry of this mystery man. Trunks flew into the air and disappeared from sight, "Wow, he's hunky." Sailor Moon said out loud.

"Usagi!" Tuxedo Mask scolded, "We are together."

"I know that. It doesn't mean I can't think another guy is a hunk." Sailor Moon argued, "Let's just get back." They left the area as well. When they got back to Rei's they went back into their civilian forms. Usagi and ChibiUsa left shortly after to get back home.

"Warrior, he seemed familiar, didn't he?" ChibiUsa asked as they walked down the street.

Usagi looked down at her, "I guess, his voice sounded familiar along with his build."

The two continued to talk about the Warrior and what he might be up to. When they got home Ikuko had Usagi go up to get Trunks for dinner. She nodded and went to his room, without knocking she opened the door.

Trunks turned with his shirt in his hand, "Hello, Usagi. Can I help you?"

Usagi was frozen in place, her eyes were locked onto his bare chest. Trunks stepped closer to her; her cheeks were red. "D-Dinner's ready..." She muttered.

Trunks smirked at her, "Why so embarrassed?" He walked closer to her, "I don't care if you see me without a shirt...or are you embarrassed because you secretly wanted to see me without a shirt?"

She quickly exited the room, Usagi leaned against the wall. 'Oh, my Selene! I can't believe I saw him shirtless...I can't look at him for a long time now.'

Trunks walked out of his room with a shit on, "Let's go get dinner, shall we?" Usagi just nodded not looking at him. He grabbed her arm and spun her around, "Why won't you look at me?"

Her cheeks got a deeper red, "I-I saw you without a shirt."

"Yeah, it was bound to happen at some point. Usagi, don't be embarrassed, I'm not."

Usagi looked up and met his blue eyes, "O-Okay."

Trunks smiled, grabbed her hand, and headed to the table. The family began to talk about their day and about Trunks' day at school. 'I should talk to Usagi about those girls earlier...I swear to Beerus I think she was Sailor Moon...how can I talk to her without revealing my own secret?'


	5. Usagi Learns More About Trunks

Trunks was enjoying some time to himself by reading more on the kingdoms of the universe, while he was working out. He flipped a page, and his eyes widened. Trunks stopped and stared at the picture he turned to. The picture was of the Moon Kingdom, in the middle of the picture was the Princess of the moon. This Princess looked exactly like Usagi, the same hair, and the same gorgeous blue eyes.

'Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom...' Trunks stared at the picture for a long time. He read over the section on the kingdom to find out more on the Princess, then he learned about the attack by the evil Queen Beryl. 'The Queen of the Moon used the last of her power along with the power of the Silver Crystal, sent her daughter and her guardians the Sailor Senshi to the Earth to be reborn. She wanted her daughter to have a normal life on Earth, hopefully out of Beryl's grasp.'

Trunks finished the chapter and then flipped back to the picture, 'The Moon Princess...Usagi...the Silver Crystal all of it seems too perfect...' He thought, 'The Silver Crystal seems like it can be like the Dragon Balls, maybe not as powerful as them though...'

He shut the book, deciding he needed a break Trunks went downstairs to see Usagi and Shingo watching a video on Shingo's phone. "I didn't know that about him!" Usagi said excitedly.

"Neither did I! He was eight when he was in this tournament." Shingo said, "I think he won it."

Trunks realized what they were watching, a video of his fight at the World Martial Arts Tournament. They looked up from the phone and saw Trunks staring at them. "Trunks, why didn't you tell us you were a martial artist?" Usagi asked.

"I still am, I just didn't tell you because no one ever brought it up." Trunks admitted.

Usagi smiled at him, "I think it's awesome! Maybe you could show us a few moves?"

"I can show you, Usagi. Shingo, if Ikuko and Kenji say it's okay I'll teach you the basics." The two siblings smiled. Shingo left the room, leaving just Usagi and Trunks in the room. Trunks stepped closer to her.

Usagi sat down on the couch and her cat, Luna, got on her lap. Trunks sat next to her, "How long have you been a martial artist?" She asked as she petted Luna.

"For as long as I can remember." Trunks told her, "My father started to train me he taught me most of what I know."

Trunks was telling her all about the different types of training he has done. Usagi was listening to him intently, 'When he's talking about this stuff, he gets super excited. It's pretty cute.' She was looking at his face, 'His face looks extremely similar to Warrior's only his eyes and hair are different.'

"Goten and I tried to get them to let us fight with adults, but they wouldn't let us." Trunks told her, "The only good fight I had that day was against Goten, the others were no match for us."

Usagi giggled, "You were eight, they didn't think that you could do it."

Trunks laughed, "I guess, but Goten and I were too impulsive sometimes when we were younger."

They heard voices from the entryway, "ChibiUsa, let's just get Usagi and go back to my place." Trunks recognized that it was Rei speaking.

ChibiUsa and the others entered the living room, Mamoru saw how close Trunks was sitting to Usagi, "Hey, Usako, did you forget about coming over to Rei's?"

"Oh, haha, yeah sorry." Usagi said standing up, "Want to join us, Trunks?"

Trunks stood up, "No, sorry. I have something I wanted to do today."

Usagi smiled wide, "Maybe we can help you!"

He shook his head, "I have to do this alone. I'll see you later." Trunks quickly left the house, 'Who can I talk to about this? Dad? No, he wouldn't know about the Sailor Senshi...Dende? Maybe he does watch over Earth...If he doesn't then maybe Whis or Beerus?' He walked down the semi-populated street, his mind filled with thoughts of Usagi and what to do about his situation.

When he was alone, Trunks flew into the sky in the direction of Dende's Lookout. He landed on the Lookout about ten minutes later, Trunks looked around for Dende. The Guardian of the Earth came out of his palace, "Trunks, it's nice to see you. What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" He asked as he approached Trunks.

"I have a question; I hope you can give me an answer." Trunks told him. Dende had Trunks follow him into a room. Trunks sat across from Dende, "Have you heard of the Sailor Senshi?"

"The Sailor Senshi? Let me think..." Dende said as he thought about his observations over the globe. "I think I have...why do you ask?"

Trunks sighed, "I met them...I think they might be people I know, and I want to know for sure before I confront them."

Dende leaned back, "I understand, I will look into them for you. I will also ask Lord Beerus if you want me too?"

Trunks smiled, "Have him contact me, I'll talk to him." He stood up, "I have to be going, see you later Dende...and thank you."

Dende waved as Trunks flew back into the sky. Trunks landed in an alleyway and started down the street. 'If I want Lord Beerus's help then I need to think of something really delicious to feed him...What could that be though?' He was wandering the streets when he found himself at the Crown Café. Trunks walked in hoping for some quiet time to try and figure out what to do possibly get the God of Destruction.

He found a long booth with two separate tables; he took the smaller one and ordered a coffee. He pulled out a notebook and started to write down different ideas. Trunks was so engrossed in his ideas he didn't hear Usagi and the others come in. They took the booth next to him, "-Usagi, we have to watch what we say." Rei whispered pointing to Trunks who was next to them at the other table.

Usagi looked over and smiled, "Trunks, want to join us?" She asked as she scooted over to him.

Trunks looked up from his notebook, "Hi, Usagi, no, but thank you."

She looked at his notebook, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." He quickly shut his book, "Excuse me." Trunks stood up and headed to the restroom. He accidentally left his notebook there because he was in a hurry to distance himself from her for now. Usagi picked up his notebook, curious she opened it.

She went over to her friends, "Ami, what language is this?" Usagi slid Trunks' notebook over to her.

Ami picked up the notebook and looked at the language, "I have never seen a language like this before." Ami said, "Luna, Artemis, have you ever seen this language?"

Luna and Artemis looked at the pages, their eyes widened, "T-This isn't possible!" Luna exclaimed.

"I thought they were wiped out years ago! How would he know this language?" Artemis asked confused.

Mamoru sighed, "Will you let us know what is going on?"

Luna and Artemis shared a look, "Yes, but this is serious. Usagi what do you know of Trunks' family before we begin?"

"Well, his mother is Bulma Briefs." Usagi said, "His father, I don't know much about him...but I do remember his name. I thought it was so odd when I first heard it." She giggled at the memory of his name.

Luna sighed, "What was his name, Usagi?"

"Vegeta."

Artemis looked scared and shocked; Luna's eyes went wide. "Vegeta. Are you certain that is his father's name."

Usagi nodded, Trunks came back and saw they had his notebook. He picked it up, "Leave my stuff alone." He left the café. Usagi got up, "We can talk about this later, I have to apologize." She ran after him. "Trunks! Wait!"

He stopped, "Usagi, why did you look in my notebook?" He bluntly asked.

"I'm sorry, Trunks. I was curious." She admitted.

Trunks stepped towards her, "I forgive you. Just don't do it again, okay? If you want to borrow something just ask." She nodded in agreement. Trunks leaned down and kissed her on her cheek.

Usagi's face instantly turned red, Trunks smiled and walked off. She touched her cheek, 'He kissed my cheek...why did it feel...right?' Usagi walked back into the cafe her hand still on her cheek. Mamoru noticed this, "Usako everything okay? What did he do?"

She sat down, "He...He just talked to me." 'I shouldn't mention the kiss until I know why he did it.'


	6. The Senshi Learn of Saiyan

Chapter 6

Usagi was thinking while heading to Rei's with the others, 'He kissed my cheek...Trunks...he's such an odd person...'

Luna and Artemis were exchanging nervous looks with each other as they climbed the stairs. Once everyone was settled in Rei's room, Luna took a deep breath, "Let us tell you about a race of aliens."

"This alien race were bred from birth to fight, a violent race, and they were feared throughout the universe. They were known as the Saiyans." Artemis told them, "The King and Crown Prince were named, Vegeta."

Usagi's eyes widened, "Saiyans typically have black hair and eyes, and a very distinct feature they have monkey tails."

"Monkey tails?" Usagi questioned. "Trunks doesn't have a tail, I don't think his father does either."

Luna nodded, "Yes, monkey tails. When a Saiyan looked a full moon, they turned into beasts. Oozaru, or more commonly known as Giant Apes."

"When they were in that form they had no control, they couldn't tell friend from foe." Artemis chimed in.

Mamoru crossed his arms, "What else about Saiyans should we be aware of, in case Trunks is one."

"A Saiyan is dangerous, I know that they had a legend of a Super Saiyan. Which is a form that increases their strength." Artemis said, "Over twenty years, we thought that all the Saiyans were wiped out by an evil tyrant named Lord Frieza."

"A Super Saiyan?" Minako asked.

Artemis nodded, "Yes, this form makes their base strength rise by ten-fold. It changes their hair and eyes. Their hair changes to gold and their eyes turn green."

Usagi gasped, "Warrior...he has gold hair and green eyes. When he caught me, I could feel power just radiate off of him. Could he be a Super Saiyan?"

Everyone exchanged looks, "He did take out the enemy with one blast."

"If this 'Warrior' person is a Saiyan be careful, we don't know whose side he is on," Artemis warned.

"He told us that he had no idea who those people were, and he could sense that they were bad and helped us." Ami explained, "He said he was on no one's side."

Everyone was quiet for a few minutes, ChibiUsa stood up, "Trunks like to be alone he also has weird books, one filled with that language for his notebook."

"And how do you know that?" Mamoru asked.

ChibiUsa smiled, "I snuck into his room when he was helping Mom last night. I noticed a book, it was called, Kingdoms of the Universe. I don't know why he would have something like that."

"You shouldn't have done that, ChibiUsa." Mamoru scolded. "Is there anything else we should know about Saiyans?"

Artemis nodded, "They have heightened senses. Their senses are ten times better than an average human."

Usagi let her mind drift off, 'Trunks could be a Saiyan? I mean he seems really strong...Warrior didn't show up until Trunks did...are they connected?'

-Trunks-

Trunks was waiting at the Lookout for Beerus and Whis to show up. 'Would he even know about the Sailor Senshi? If not him maybe Whis?' He paced as he glanced at his watch. Trunks growled as he was getting impatient, 'Damn it, Beerus. You're a fucking GOD! You should be here in time!' He glanced into the sky to see if he was coming. When he didn't see anything Trunks went back to pacing.

He sighed and sat on the steps to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, 'Usagi...She and Sailor Moon share so many characteristics...Along with their broaches are identical...Am I going crazy? Is this what Dad meant when he said not to wait too long?' He saw a bright flash of light when it died down Lord Beerus and Whis were standing there. "Salutations Trunks, what did you want to talk about?" Whis asked.

Trunks stood up and bowed to the Destroyer and his Angel Guide, "I was wondering if you've ever came across the Sailor Senshi?"

Beerus looked at Trunks, "I think I may have heard of them. Why do you ask?"

"I ran into them; I want to know what you can tell me about them." Trunks admitted.

Whis laughed. He used his staff to show holograms versions of the Sailor Senshi. "These women fight aliens and other negative forces. They protect their princess, Sailor Moon who happens to be their leader as well."

Trunks crossed his arms, "I know that already, but I want to know who they are."

"You mean when they aren't fighting?" Whis asked. Trunks nodded. Whis sighed, "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes, Sailor Moon reminds me of a girl I know...She is my one, I need to know. Please, Whis?" Trunks pleaded.

The Angel was quiet for a few moments, "It will take me a few days, I will call once I have their names."

Trunks smiled, "Thank you, Whis!" He flew off the Lookout and headed back to Usagi's house.

"You know who they are Whis, why didn't you tell him?" Beerus asked.

Whis just laughed, "I have my reasons." The Angel and the God left.

Trunks landed in an alley, close to Usagi's. Before he could head back, he heard a scream, 'Damn it.' He clicked his watch to wear his green Gi and turned Super Saiyan. Trunks flew to see the man he saw before, quietly he landed.

"Still no Pegasus." The man said. He turned to see Trunks, "You, who are you?"

Trunks got a Vegeta-like smirk on his face, "I should be asking you the same question."

"The name is Tiger's Eye! I am searching for Pegasus. If you know what's good for you, you'd stay out of my way."

The Sailor Senshi arrived, "Sailor Brats, are you with them?" Tiger's Eye questioned.

"What does it matter to you?" Trunks moved in front of him quickly and punched him hard in the stomach. The Sailor Senshi were shocked at how fast Warrior was compared to them. "Listen to me, tell whoever you work for that this planet is under the protection of the Saiyans." Trunks whispered in his ear.

Tiger's Eye left through a portal leaving a circus-themed monster behind. Sailor Moon came up to him, "Warrior...will you help us?" She asked as the other Senshi started to attack the monster.

Trunks smiled, "Anything for you, Princess Serenity."

Sailor Moon was taken aback, "H-How do you know?"

"Later, Princess." Trunks turned to the other Senshi, "I will help you if you accept it?" Trunks shot a Ki blast at the Monster turning it to dust.

The Senshi were in shock at how strong he is, Sailor Mars stepped forward after a few minutes. "Answer some questions for us."

Trunks crossed his arms, "I will answer the questions if I want to."

The Senshi huddled together to figure out what to ask him. "Should we just ask if he's a Saiyan?" Sailor Moon suggested. Trunks heard the question and smirked. He walked over to them.

Trunks joined them in the huddle, "To answer that question, only half."

"Your powers, where do they come from?" Sailor Mercury asked.

He laughed, "I was born with them. I get them from my father."

Sailor ChibiMoon came up to him, "What do you know about Pegasus?"

"I know that a Pegasus is a mythical creature, why does that guy want it?" Trunks questioned crossing his arms.

"We aren't sure ourselves, they are trying to find the dream he resides in." Sailor Moon explained, "Would you consider fighting alongside us? We could use someone like you."

Trunks kissed her hand, "Consider me your Warrior Prince. I must bid you lovely ladies a farewell." He flew into the air and out of sight.

"So, he is a Saiyan. We have to tell Luna and Artemis!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed.

Sailor Mercury shook her head, "He said he was half-Saiyan."

"Does that matter? He is still a Saiyan." Sailor Venus said as the Senshi left the area. Back at Rei's place, they gathered around the table. Luna and Artemis jumped on the table.

Usagi sighed, "Warrior said he's a half-Saiyan."

"Half-Saiyan?" The cats looked at each other, "I have never known a Saiyan to mate with a non-Saiyan."

The girls shrugged, "That's what he said. Why is that shocking?" Usagi asked.

"Saiyans are prideful. They wouldn't 'taint' their blood." Luna explained.

"If that's the case, then why would he say he's a half-Saiyan?"

Artemis shrugged, "Perhaps since they couldn't find other Saiyans since they were killed, they decided to mate with humans?" Ami suggested.

Usagi and ChibiUsa left after a bit when they entered the house, they saw two people talking with her parents.


	7. Secrets come out

Chapter 7

"Mom, who are they?" Usagi asked.

Ikuko stood up, "This is Vegeta and Bulma, Trunks parents."

Usagi bowed to them, "Hello." 'Vegeta? Wasn't that the name of the Royal family of the Saiyans that Luna told us about?'

Bulma smiled, Vegeta stared at her. Trunks walked in, "Mom, Dad, why are you here?"

"Just checking in, sweetie," Bulma told him.

Vegeta stood up and grabbed Trunks by his shirt and dragged him outside. Once outside Vegeta turned to his son, "Usagi, she reminds me of the Moon Princess Serenity. She is your one, right?"

Trunks nodded, "I noticed that as well, I asked Whis for help. Dad, I don't know how much longer I can take it."

"Tell her how you feel, dumbass." Vegeta told him, "If not you'll end up doing something you'll regret."

Trunks sighed, "I hate it when you're right."

"I'm only right because I have been where you are." He put a hand on Trunks' shoulder.

Trunks smiled slightly, "What if she says no?"

"Trunks, you have faced down some of the evilest people in the universe, talking to your One is scaring you?" Vegeta asked laughing.

He glared at his father, "Shut up..."

Vegeta just squeezed his son's shoulder and let go. "Tell anyone and I'll punch you in the face."

Trunks laughed. Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Enough of this, have you been training?"

Bulma glanced out the window and smiled at her husband and son. Ikuko and Kenji stepped out of the room, leaving Bulma and Usagi alone. "How is Trunks doing, Usagi?"

"Oh, he's doing well...He is the top of the class."

Bulma took a sip of her tea, "Is he making friends?"

Usagi nodded, "Yes, me and my friends have welcomed him. Bulma...may I ask you a couple of questions?"

"Of course, sweetie." Bulma leaned back in the chair.

Usagi took a deep breath, 'Should I just ask about Vegeta being a Saiyan? Or would she think I'm crazy? I need to find out...' "Bulma...I was wondering what can you tell me about Trunks' heritage?"

Bulma sighed, "Noticed some weird things huh?"

Usagi nodded, "Yes, he is my friend. I worry about him."

"Trunks is a lot like Vegeta, he might seem stand-offish, but he cares about people," Bulma explained.

Usagi glanced out the window and her eyes widened at the sight of Vegeta and Trunks sparring. "What are they doing?" She asked shocked and concerned.

"Don't worry, Vegeta and Trunks spar all the time," Bulma said.

Usagi glanced outside, "Has he always been into Martial Arts?"

Bulma laughed, "Vegeta has been training him since he could walk. It's in their blood, they thrive off of fights."

"Really? In their blood? What do you mean by that?"

"I can't tell you."

The two women were quiet, 'Did I ask something I shouldn't have? Maybe I should change the subject could she know why Trunks acts weird towards me?'

"Bulma, Trunks...He's been acting weird towards me; did I do something wrong?" Usagi asked, "He seems like he wants to tell me something but if I touch his arm, he pushes me away."

Bulma smiled, "You did nothing wrong, that is just something that he got from his father's side. Vegeta did the same thing to me, its how they show that they like you."

"Like me?" Usagi questioned.

"Yes, perhaps I need to have Trunks talk with you tonight." Bulma told her, "Just be ready for some shocking information."

After about an hour later, Trunks came back in and bid his parents goodbye. He and Usagi stood there awkwardly for a few moments. "Can we talk?" They said at the same time.

Laughing nervously, Trunks motioned for her to follow him. She followed him to his room, he shut the door. "Usagi, I need to tell you some things but promise you won't freak out, okay?"

"I promise." She sat down on his bed.

Trunks sat down next to her, "I am not...completely human..."

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked.

He took a deep breath, "My mother is an Earthling, my father however is a Saiyan..." Usagi's eyes went wide, Trunks grabbed her hands, "Please, Usagi, don't be scared. Let me explain..."

Usagi looked into his eyes, "I know about Saiyans. I have something to tell you as well."

"Okay...the reason why I have been acting weird towards you is that Saiyans have one person they are destined for; I knew from the moment our eyes met you were my one." Trunks explained, "I know that you are dating Mamoru, but my instincts keep tell me that you are mine, and it drives me crazy."

Usagi touched his face, "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were feeling that way. Trunks, are you a Super Saiyan?"

He looked directly into her eyes, "How do you know of Super Saiyans?"

"I am Sailor Moon, our advisors told us about Saiyans." She looked away, "Sorry..."

Trunks smiled, "Usagi, never apologize, you had to keep a secret, I kept one from you as well." He lifted her head to meet his eyes, "I am glad though, I thought that you would freak out...also I think you look hot in your Sailor uniform." He winked at her.

Usagi's cheeks turned red, "What are we going to do about this you being destined for me? Mamoru and I have met our daughter from the future, ChibiUsa."

Trunks smiled, "Time-travel is complicated, she could still be yours and Mamoru's just not from this timeline. Ever hear of a Multi-Verse theory?"

She shook her head, "I don't think I have. Why?"

"The Multi-Verse theory is basically the theory that says there are multiple timelines. Something that happens in one, may not happen in the others. ChibiUsa may be from one timeline but not this one." Trunks explained, "Do you understand?"

Usagi nodded, "So, ChibiUsa is still mine and Mamo's daughter just not from this timeline?"

"Yes, time travel is complicated." Trunks told her.

The two sat there in silence for a few moments letting the information that they learned about each other sink in, "Trunks?"

"Yes, Angel?"

Usagi blushed at the nickname, "How do you turn into a Super Saiyan?"

"The power comes from within...to be honest I could do it since I was seven years old. I always could, my Dad couldn't though he had to train for years to become one. Now, I have a question. How do you become Sailor Moon?"

She pointed at her brooch, "This is how. I say a few words and I transform into Sailor Moon."

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

Usagi giggled, "Maybe later?" Trunks agreed.

Trunks grabbed one of her hands, "Usagi, you are one of the kindest, selfless, most beautiful people I have ever met." He looked at her, and lifted her chin, "Please forgive me..."

"For what?" Usagi asked.

Trunks met her eyes, "For this." He leaned into her and kissed her. He put all of his feelings towards her in this kiss. Her eyes widened in shock for a few moments.

'He's kissing me! Oh, my Selene why do I feel this spark? I haven't felt that with Mamoru...' Her eyes closed as she kissed back.

After a few minutes, they pulled away from each other and looked into each other's eyes. Usagi's cheeks were red, Trunks put their foreheads together. Trunks put a hand on her face, "I'm sorry, Usagi I couldn't help myself."

"I-It's okay...I liked it..." She muttered out.

Trunks smiled, "Will you be with me?"

She bit her lip, 'What should I do? I felt something with that kiss, but Mamoru and I are supposed to be...right? Is our past not our future now? I need to talk this over with the others maybe they can tell me what to do?' Trunks smiled as he waited for her answer, "Can I think this over?"

"Take all the time you need; you know where I am." Trunks told her. She got up from the bed and headed towards the door. Trunks used his superior speed to stop her from opening the door, "Before you leave." He pinned her to the door and kissed her again, "To help you think."

She blushed and left the room quickly, Usagi got out her communicator, "I am calling a meeting in ten minutes at Rei's it's an emergency." Without waiting for answers, she ended the call.


	8. Usagi seeks Advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All! I have to let you know I am starting my Master's program soon so my updates may be sporadic for a while. I will update when I can! I meant to put this on the other chapters I don't own anything! Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!

Usagi left the house quickly thinking about the kiss, 'I felt passion... though I felt that with Mamoru before, but could I be wrong?' She made it to the Shrine and walked up the stairs, the Senshi were waiting all worried.

"Usagi, what's wrong? What's the emergency?" Makoto asked clutching her transformation pen.

Usagi lowered Makoto's hand, "No need for those, it's about Trunks."

"Trunks? That constitutes as an emergency now?" Rei asked frustrated, "We thought something bad happened."

"It does count as an emergency, Rei! Especially since he's Warrior and when he kissed me!" She blurted out.

ChibiUsa gasped, "He kissed you? You didn't stop him?"

"It happened so fast, we were talking we told each other about being Warrior and Sailor Moon. Then he kissed me." Usagi explained to ChibiUsa and the others.

The Senshi all gathered in Rei's room, "Okay start at the beginning Usagi." Ami told her, "How did you two start talking about Sailor Moon and Warrior?"

Usagi took a deep breath, "His parents came over to check in on him. I was able to talk with his mother and she told me that I should talk with Trunks about his strange behavior."

ChibiUsa crossed her arms, "Mamo-Chan should be here, he deserves to know that Trunks kissed you."

"ChibiUsa, let her finish then we will decide what to do." Makoto told her, "Usagi, go ahead."

"After his parents left, we went to his room. He told me about him being a half-Saiyan, and why he acts so strange around me."

Minako squealed, "Why does he?"

"Minako! If you quit interrupting, she'll tell us." Rei scolded.

"Trunks told me that Saiyans have one person they are destined for; I am his one...He said that he knew it from when our eyes met." Usagi told them a light blush on her cheeks, "Then he kissed me...I hate to admit this, but I liked the kiss."

ChibiUsa stood up, "No! You can't! You and Mamoru belong together!"

Usagi hugged her future daughter, "ChibiUsa, we talked about you as well."

The young girl tilted her head, "You did?"

"Yes, well more specifically time travel and something called the Multi-Verse theory." Usagi explained, "If Mamoru and I break up in this timeline you can still exist in another one."

"What is the Multi-Verse theory?" ChibiUsa asked.

Usagi sighed, "The way he explained it is that there are multiple timelines, so you may not be from this one when you travel back in time you may not travel to the same timeline."

"So, you and Mamoru could still have me?" She asked.

"As far as I understood it...now the problem what do I do? I felt something in that kiss, but Mamoru and I have so much history." Usagi turned to her friends, "What do I do?"

Minako hugged her, soon the others joined in on the hug. Usagi let the emotions she felt out, she cried with her friends surrounding her. They let her go, "Usagi, this decision is up to you at the end." Rei told her, "I know it's hard, but you should talk it over with Mamoru."

"Talk what over with me?" Mamoru asked as he entered the room, "Usako what's wrong?"

Usagi looked up at him, "We need to talk..."

He knelt down, "Usako, did something happen?"

"Trunks kissed me."

Mamoru could feel anger welling up inside, "He did what? I will kill him."

"Mamo-Chan, please, Trunks could kill you."

"You're defending him now?" Mamoru accused.

Usagi shook her head, "No, I am just stating a fact. He's half-Saiyan and super strong, if he wanted to, he could destroy the planet."

"So what? He kissed you!" Mamoru argued.

Usagi stood up, "Can we talk outside?" She walked out without his answer. He followed after her, "Mamoru, I understand that you are angry."

"I am more than angry, Usagi."

"Trunks was acting on instinct," Usagi told him.

Mamoru crossed his arms, "That shouldn't excuse his actions, did you even stop him?" Usagi looked at the ground, Mamoru noticed this. "You did stop him, didn't you?"

"I-It happened so fast I didn't have time to react," Usagi admitted.

"Well, did you slap him afterward? Or tell him no?"

Usagi looked down, "No, I didn't I was in shock and left the room."

Mamoru stepped up to her, "You need to tell him to stop."

"Can I be alone for a while? You know what's going on, the Senshi can fill you in on what I learned." Usagi pushed past him. She walked down the Shrine steps; tears welled up in her eyes from the overwhelming emotions she is dealing with. Usagi walked to the Crown Café, 'Maybe Motoki can help me? He doesn't know the whole situation, nor does he know Trunks...maybe I can ask him what he would do for my friend?'

The bell chimed as she entered the empty café, Motoki looked up from the counter, "Usagi, what do I owe the pleasure? Want a milkshake?"

"Yes, thank you, Motoki...Do you think that you could help me with a problem a friend of mine is having?" Usagi asked as she sat at the counter.

Motoki sat the milkshake in front of her, "Tell me what the problem is."

Usagi took a sip from her milkshake, "This friend, she is in a relationship, but this other guy who she recently became close with kissed her. When she told her boyfriend what happened, he thinks she's defending this other guy, but she wasn't...Now she isn't sure on how to move forward with this, any advice?"

"This friend, did she try to stop the kiss?" Motoki asked gathering more information.

"No, in fact, she liked the kiss. She felt something when this other guy kissed her like it was meant to be." Usagi confined in him, "She is torn between staying with her boyfriend, who she has a lot of history with, or being with this other guy who she feels connected to." Tears appeared in her eyes, "I don't know what to do."

"Who's this other guy, Usagi? This 'friend' is you isn't it?" She nodded silently. "Who is the other guy?"

"Trunks Briefs..."

Motoki looked at her in disbelief, "Trunks Briefs, the heir to Capsule Corp?" Usagi nodded, "He kissed you?"

"Twice."

Motoki leaned on the counter, "Usagi, do you love Mamoru?"

"Yes, I do...but I am not sure if something in our past has influence over our love...but Trunks when he kissed me, I felt something I haven't with Mamoru." Usagi told him, "So I love him but not in love with him, I guess..."

He sighed, "Usagi, just do what will make you happy. If you think that breaking up with Mamoru and giving Trunks a chance will make you happy then do that."

"I will hurt Mamoru though...I don't want to hurt anyone..." Usagi told him.

He touched her arm, "Usagi, what is your heart telling you?"

"My heart?" Usagi asked, "My heart is telling me to..."


	9. Chapter 9

Hello All, Sorry this chapter is shorter than most I haven't had time but thought I should update what I have so far. I am working on my Master's degree so I don't have much time to update. I will update when I can.

Previously:

"My heart is telling me to..."  
\---------------  
Usagi was quiet trying to figure out where her heart belonged. She drank her milkshake as she thought about it. 'What is my heart trying to tell me? I mean I have so much history with Mamoru but is that clouding my judgment? Maybe I should give Trunks a chance to see if my thoughts were right...How do I break up with Mamoru though? If I do break up with him will he still us in battles?'

Once she finished Motoki bid her farewell, Usagi went back to the Shrine. The Senshi and Mamoru were waiting for her, "Have you had time to come to your senses and tell Trunks you aren't interested." Mamoru asked her.

"Actually...Mamoru can we talk? Alone?"

"No, say what you want to talk about," Mamoru told her.

Usagi looked into his eyes, "Mamoru I think we should take a break. I need to see if we are really meant to be, please understand."

"You're breaking up with me? For that alien?" Mamoru asked her, "What about ChibiUsa? She's our daughter!"

"She could be from another timeline! Please, Mamoru let me do this, who knows I could not feel the same about Trunks." Usagi pleaded, "I just ask that you continue to help us in fights."

"Fine. You'll come to your senses." Mamoru told her.

Usagi gathered up her things and Luna, walking to her house, "Are you sure about this Usagi?" Luna asked.

"Yes, I am Luna. I just feel something for Trunks." She admitted, "I need to do this, Luna."

Luna smiled, "You are being mature about this, like a princess."

When Usagi got home she immediately went to Trunks' room. She paused outside the door before she could knock Trunks opened the door. He stood there with a smile on his face, "I can tell by your scent you want to tell me something. Come in." He motioned for her to entered. She entered the room, "Before you tell me I would like to guess, you broke up with Mamoru and want to try and date me."

"H-How did you know?" Usagi asked as she sat on his bed.

Trunks just laughed, "I have my ways, so let me do this properly. Usagi will you go on a date with me?"

"Yes, I will Trunks." Usagi smiled at Trunks.

Trunks grabbed her hands and pulled her up. He wrapped his arms around her waist, "You are mine now. You should know Saiyans are insanely possessive and protective of what's theirs, especially their mates or future-mates."

"Good to know..."

Trunks pulled her close, "I will protect you; I promise."

She blushed; they were about to kiss when Shingo barged in. "Trunks can we start...uh am I interrupting something?"

Trunks growled, "Shingo, don't tell Mom and Dad."

He leaned against the door, "Aren't you dating that Mamoru guy?"

"Not anymore. She broke up with him and is with me now." Trunks told him, "What did you want, kid?"

"I was wondering if we could start my lessons?"

"Later, I am going to take your sister on a date." Trunks told him, "Deal?"

Shingo smiled and walked out of the room. Trunks and Usagi looked at each other, and both of their cheeks were tinted red. They broke apart and stood there awkwardly, "Want to go out?" Trunks asked.

Usagi nodded, Trunks grabbed her hand as they exited the house. They spent the rest of the day together talking and laughing. "Trunks, are you going to help us in fights?"

"Of course, I will do anything to protect you." Trunks told her. "How mad was Mamoru?"

"He wanted to kill you." Usagi admitted, "But I had to know if Mamoru and I were meant to be or not."

Trunks smiled at her, "What about the Senshi?"

"They understand what I am doing, they don't want to trust you." Usagi explained, "But I convinced them to give you a chance."

He kissed her cheek, "Thank you, is Mamoru going to help you as well? With those stupid roses?"

"Those roses have saved me. But yes." Usagi told him as they walked hand in hand back to the house.

When they entered the house, Ikuko spotted them, "Usagi, Trunks. Have something to tell me?"

They looked at each other, "We are dating...please don't tell Kenji." Trunks pleaded with her.

"I thought you were dating Mamoru?" She asked as she had the two sit down at the table.

Usagi sighed, "I was, but I wanted to make sure my feelings weren't influenced by something else..."

Ikuko looked at Trunks, "Listen Trunks, you are a good man, but if you hurt my Usagi in any way I will hurt you."

"No need to worry, Ikuko I would never hurt her." Trunks said honestly, "I love your daughter and I would give my life to save her."

Trunks and Usagi stood up, "Keep the door open!" Ikuko told them as they ascended the stairs. Their faces went red and went to Usagi's room.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought." Trunks told Usagi, "You know I tried to figure out who the Senshi were by asking a friend...who still hasn't gotten back with me."

Usagi tilted her head, "Who would that be?"

"His name is Whis, he's an Angel guide for the God of Destruction Lord Beerus." Trunks explained.

"God of Destruction?" Usagi questioned. Trunks told her about how Beerus came to Earth, and about the Tournament of Power. "Oh my, I didn't know that was happening."

"Not a lot of people do. We protect the Earthlings from threats that are beyond their power." He explained, "It's best they are kept in the dark about invasions and other threats or there might be mass chaos as it was when Cell was running around causing havoc."

Usagi nodded in understanding, Luna entered the room, "Hello Luna, Trunks knows about the Senshi."

The black cat looked up, "You told him?"

"She didn't tell me, I figured it out. It is quite obvious who they are." Trunks explained to her.

"Wait, you aren't shocked that I can talk?"

Trunks shook his head, "No, trust me this isn't the weirdest thing I have seen. Besides, I have met another talking cat named Pu'ar."

Luna tilted her head, "There is another talking cat? I thought Artemis and I were the only ones."

The three laughed, then Luna jumped on Trunks' lap, "Trunks if you hurt my Princess, I will make sure you will never do it again."

"I won't hurt her, Luna."


	10. Chapter 10

Over the next few weeks, Usagi was feeling like she really belonged with Trunks. When they went on dates, Usagi could feel herself growing closer to him. Trunks would surprise her with flowers, new clothes, and anything else she thought was cute, he also was very protective of her. Trunks would growl anytime he sense someone would threaten her. Currently, Usagi was getting ready for school as Trunks waited for her. "Angel, are you almost ready?" Trunks asked through the door, "I will take us to school today."

"I'll be out in a minute!" Usagi called through the door. Luna was sitting on her bed.

"Trunks has made a difference in you." Luna smiled, "You are up in the mornings, your grades are getting better, you are working out with him."

Usagi smiled, "Yeah, he's willing to help me." She stood up and petted Luna before she left the room. Trunks was leaning on the wall outside of her bedroom, "Ready to go?" She asked.

He smiled as they held hands and left the house, Trunks got a capsule out of his pocket, he threw it and a motorcycle appeared in front of them. They put on helmets and Trunks drove to the school. Once at school, Usagi was nervous, "We are getting our tests back...what if I get another bad grade?"

Trunks squeezed her hand gently, "Angel, don't worry. When we studied you knew and understood everything, I promise you did well on the test."

"You are so optimistic, Trunks." Usagi admitted.

"Tell you what, if you got a good grade, I will take you flying later tonight." Trunks promised her.

Usagi smiled, "Okay, but if I get a bad grade, you have to buy me a milkshake."

He laughed as they entered the classroom, the teacher passed out the tests. Trunks obviously got an 'A' he glanced over at Usagi. Her eyes were glued to the paper in her hands, her mouth was open slightly. Trunks smirked, 'She got a good grade, otherwise she would be crying.'

When it was time for a break the girls came up to the couple, "How did you do on the test, Usagi?" Ami asked her friend.

"Yes, Angel, how did you do?" Trunks asked as he kissed her hand.

Usagi didn't answer and handed Trunks her test. He flipped it over and smiled, "A 'C' not bad Angel. See I told you, you'd pass." Usagi was smiling and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you! I couldn't have done it if you didn't help me."

He laughed, "I just helped you, Usagi. You are smarter then you think you are."

Usagi was so proud of herself when school ended, Trunks bought her a milkshake to celebrate. While they were sitting in the Crown Café, Mamoru walked in. He came up to the couple, "Usagi, have you had enough time to realize you and I belong together?"

Trunks glared at him, pulling Usagi close to him, "She's with me, why can't you understand that."

"It is only a matter of time before she realizes we were meant to be," Mamoru told them.

Trunks laughed, "Saiyans know our Ones, she is mine get over it."

Usagi held up her hand, "Stop it. Stop fighting."

The two men looked at her, "Sorry, Angel." Trunks told her, "Mamoru, listen Usagi and I are together, I am hopelessly in love with her."

Usagi blushed when Trunks said that, 'Hopelessly in love with me?' Trunks smiled at her as if knowing what she was saying, "Yes, my Angel, I am hopelessly in love with you. If I could I would marry you right now."

Her blush intensified, Mamoru stared at Trunks from his statement, "Usagi will come to her sense sooner or later." He walked out of the café

The couple was quiet for a few moments, Usagi met his eyes, "You want to marry me?"

"Yes, of course, I do." Trunks told her, "You and I will be mates, which is a bond stronger than am Earth marriage."

Usagi looked confused, Trunks kissed her forehead, "What do you mean by that?"

Trunks explained the meanings of mates and what it means to Saiyans, "My father told me that Saiyans only mate once in their lives, when we find the one, we are destined to be with our marriage bond is for life."

They finished up and walked back to the house, "Your mother will be so happy about your grade, Angel."

"You think so?" She asked as they entered the house.

Ikuko walked in, "How did you two do on your tests?"

"I got an 'A' as usual. Usagi tell her what you got."

Usagi handed her mother the test, " You got a 'C', oh Usagi I am so proud of you!" Ikuko exclaimed as she hugged Usagi. "To celebrate I will make you a lemon pie!"

Trunks smiled at Usagi and her mother, he left them alone as he entered his room. He noticed a few of his things have been moved, 'Someone has been in here...' He sniffed the air; he noticed the air didn't smell like Ikuko or Shingo. He smelled again, 'Kenji...Why would he be in here?'

Usagi entered his room, "Trunks, everything okay?"

"Yes, my Angel. It's just...I think your father has been in my room."

Usagi sighed, "He's overprotective of me, I think he might suspect that we are together...we should probably tell him."

Trunks groaned, "I don't want to do that, he will lecture me and threaten me, which I have been threatened by your mother and Luna already."

Usagi kissed his cheek, "I will be right there, Trunks. Please tell him, for me?" He looked at her big blue eyes and sighed.

"I can't deny you anything, my Angel." He kissed her.

"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTER?!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing

Usagi and Trunks broke apart quickly and looked towards the door and saw Kenji standing in the doorway. Kenji stormed into the room, "I knew I shouldn't have let you in my house!"

"K-Kenji, I can explain." Trunks told him holding up his hands.

"I bet you can! All boys are the same, I want you out of this house!" Kenji yelled. Ikuko and Shingo heard the yelling and came in.

"Kenji, what is happening?" Ikuko asked.

He turned to his wife, "Trunks needs to leave. Now."

She was confused and looked at Usagi and Trunks, "What did he do?"

"What did he do? He was corrupting our daughter!"

Ikuko was confused, "Kenji, what are you talking about? Trunks has been nothing but good to Usagi, he cares for her."

"He was kissing her! I don't want him under the same roof with her." Usagi and Trunks glanced at each other.

Ikuko sighed, "Kenji go wait downstairs." He left the room angry, "Trunks, why don't you go out and come back in a couple of hours. Usagi I need your help with your father."

Trunks opened his window and jumped down when Ikuko, Usagi, and Shingo left the room. He sighed as he flew to the lookout to wait. "Trunks? Why are you here?" Goten asked.

Trunks was shocked to see his best friend, "Goten, I am so glad to see you. Got time to talk?"

Goten smiled at his friend, and pointed to the Time-Chamber, "We can talk for a year." The two friends laughed, as they entered the Time-Chamber. "So, what's up?"

"You know how I told you I'm dating the daughter of the people I'm staying with?"

Goten thought for a moment, "Usagi, right?" Trunks nodded, "What happened with her?"

"Her father walked in on us kissing." Trunks told him, "He kicked me out."

Goten laughed, Trunks punched his arm, "Sorry, Trunks. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know...Ikuko said they will talk with him." He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, "What should I do? I can't lose her."

"You won't. You're Vegeta's son, if all else fails just marry her now and leave." Goten said laughing.

Trunks started to laugh as well, "I don't want to go back there alone, come with me."

The two walked out of the Time-Chamber and flew back to Juban, "By any chance, any of Usagi's friends single?"

"Yes. Why?"

Goten looked at Trunks, "You found your One here, maybe I could too."

Trunks rolled his eyes but smiled at his friend, "I think I know one that would be good for you."

They landed in an alleyway, when Trunks' phone dinged, 'Hi honey, Mom is still talking with Dad, come to the Shrine. Love you.' He smiled at the text message, Goten read the message over Trunks' shoulder.

"A shrine, huh?" Goten said, "Are we going or what?"

"Yeah, yeah." Trunks lead the way. Standing at the bottom of the stairs, Goten smiled.

The two started up the staircase, once at the top Usagi ran straight to Trunks. He hugged her tightly, she noticed Goten standing next to Trunks, "Hi, who are you?"

"You must be Usagi. She's prettier than you said, Trunks. Name's Goten, I'm Trunks' best friend." He bowed to her.

She gave him a hug, "So nice to meet you. Please come with me, the girls will love you!" Trunks laughed at Usagi's eagerness. The two half-Saiyans followed her into Rei's room, "Everyone this is Goten, he's Trunks' friend."

Goten bowed to them, as his eyes landed on Rei. Trunks noticed the look in Goten's eyes, 'That was easy.' They all sat down as Goten was trying to talk to Rei.

"Sorry to hear about you getting kicked out, Trunks," Ami said.

"It's not a big deal. Besides, Kenji will warm up to me soon." Trunks stated with a laugh, "Everyone does, right Goten?"

Goten just nodded, as his eyes stayed on Rei. "Is something wrong with him?" She asked.

Trunks looked between the two, "No, he's a half-Saiyan like me. He felt the pull towards you like I did with Usagi."

Rei's face went a light pink, as Goten smiled. The group were talking when Usagi's communicating went off. She picked it up, "Girls, there is an attack. Usagi...it's your mother."

Everyone's eyes went wide, they ran out of the room and down the stairs of the Shrine. Once at the park Usagi and other girls transformed. Trunks powered up, as did Goten. "Let's go."

"One moment, Angel. Goten ready?"

He nodded. The Senshi watched as they did the Fusion dance, when the light died down, Trunks and Goten weren't there but a single person was in their place. "Trunks?"

"Goten?" Rei asked.

The person laughed, "Sort of." His voice sounded like it was both Trunks and Goten speaking. "We can fuse together to make us stronger; we go by Gotenks."

"Gotenks? Okay...um, we should get to the fight."

Gotenks shot a Ki blast at Tiger's Eye, "Hey Jackass. Leave her alone."

Tiger's Eye glared at Gotenks and the Sailor Senshi, "What do you want?"

"How dare you threaten a mother's dream! We will punish you!" Sailor Moon stated. Tiger's Eye growled and hit his whip against the ground summoning a monster. He disappeared through a portal.

"Girls make sure Ikuko is okay. I will take care of the monster." Gotenks commanded, "If she's hurt let me know." He flew over to the monster. The Senshi ran over to Ikuko and sat her up from the ground.

Her eyes opened slowly, "What happened?"

"You were attacked, are you alright Mo-I mean Ma'am?" Sailor asked quickly looking for any injuries.

Ikuko's eyes widened when she realized that the Sailor Senshi were around her, "W-What happened?"

"You were attacked, are you hurt?" Sailor Moon asked worry laced her voice.

Ikuko shook her head, "Who's the guy with you?"

"His name is Gotenks, he decided to help us." Sailor explained as she helped Ikuko to her feet.

Gotenks walked up to Ikuko, "Are you alright, Ma'am?"

"Yes, thank you." She said.

The Senshi bid her farewell and went back to Rei's temple. They detransformed and started talking about their enemy when Trunks told them to stop as he sensed Usagi's mom coming up the steps. "Trunks, there you are."

"Ikuko did you talk with Kenji? Am I kicked out?" Trunks asked with his arms around Usagi.

Ikuko smiled at the couple, "You aren't kicked out, but he does want to put some new rules into effect for you two."

Trunks rolled his eyes, "Alright."

She smiled, "Be back before sundown so we can go over the rules." Ikuko left.

Usagi kissed Trunks' cheek, "You can stay!" Trunks hugged her tightly, they wished their friends goodbye and walked hand-in-hand down the street.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Hello all! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry for the delay in updating. I have had so much work for my Master classes, I own nothing if I did this would be cannon! I hope you enjoy!

When they made it to Usagi's house Trunks opened the door for her. Kenji was waiting for them in the entryway. "Kenji, sir." Trunks acknowledged him.

"I am okay with you dating Usagi, but I do have some rules for you young man."

Trunks nodded; he went into the living room alone. They each took a seat, "First rule, any time you and Usagi are in a room together...alone...the door is to be opened."

"That's reasonable. Kenji, I am sorry we didn't tell you right away." Trunks told him.

"It's alright, Usagi is my little girl, I want her to be safe," Kenji admitted.

He went over a few more rules, and Trunks agreed with them, "Kenji, I want you to know I will never hurt Usagi. I love her, you raised your daughter right." Ikuko called them to dinner, Usagi was happy as Kenji and Trunks were getting along better.

After dinner, once Usagi and Trunks finished helping Ikuko clean up, they went to work on homework. Sitting in Usagi's room with the door open, Trunks was helping her in math, "You are so smart Trunks."

While they were working ChibiUsa was watching them from the doorway, 'I need to get Usagi and Mamoru back together...how though?' She went back to her room, Pegasus came to her, "What is wrong, ChibiUsa?"

"Usagi broke up with Mamoru and is with Trunks now...if they don't get back together, I won't exist." She explained.

Pegasus sighed, "Love is complicated, ChibiUsa, sometimes people need time apart to see who they truly love."

Meanwhile

A young boy and girl were sneaking around trying to locate someone, "Are you sure about this?" the girl asked.

"Yes, I am sure. Mom and Dad should be around here..." He told his sister. The boy had silver-ish-blonde hair and blue eyes, "Asami, I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

His sister smiled, her bright blue eyes shined, "Thank you, Akihiko." Her long lavender hair was up in two pigtails in the shape of a crescent moon.

Akihiko and Asami looked around and floated above the city for a better view of the city.

Back with Usagi

She got a call from Rei to meet at the Shrine immediately, Usagi and Trunks hurried over to the Shrine. Once they got there Trunks smiled, as the girls were standing to the side away from someone they didn't know.

"Hello, Whis. A bit late, I know who the Senshi are." Trunks told him as he greeted the angel. The Senshi were confused, "This is Whis, he is a friend of my family."

Whis laughed, "I know that Trunks, I knew who they were the whole time."

"Then why didn't you tell me?" He questioned.

"Simple I knew you'd figure it out, besides, I need to have some fun as well," Whis said knowingly.

Trunks rolled his eyes as Whis laughed, Usagi approached him, "Who are you exactly?"

He bowed to the girls, "I am Whis, as Trunks told you I am an Angel. I am also a guide to the God of Destruction."

"God of Destruction?" They asked.

Trunks stepped next to Usagi, "He's a nice guy when you feed him. Thanks, Whis." As the girls were talking with Whis trying to understand what all the Universe had to offer, he looked to the sky. 'Why am I sensing high power levels? The enemy the Senshi are facing isn't even that high, it doesn't feel familiar either.'

Usagi noticed the worried look on Trunks' face, Whis left as Usagi walked over to him. "Trunks? What's wrong?"

He met her eyes, "It's nothing you need to worry about, Angel." Trunks kissed her forehead, "I'll be back, I want to go check on something."

"Check on what? Trunks, what's wrong?" Usagi asked holding onto his arm.

Trunks sighed, "I sense something. High power levels that don't feel familiar, I'm worried that it is a new enemy. Or someone worse."

"Let me help you, Trunks." She pleaded.

He looked at Whis, "I sense it too, although it feels similar to a certain event that happened a while back."

"What would that be, Whis?" Trunks asked crossing his arms.

"Do you remember the whole Black incident?"

Trunks looked confused, "When the alternate future version of me came back? What does this have to do with anything?"

"Time travel, Trunks." Whis explained, "If it is a time traveler, I wish to see how they came back. As you recall time travel is strictly forbidden."

Trunks nodded, "I know, I know. Well I know of a time traveler now, but it can't be her."

Whis walked up to Trunks, "When you figure it out, let me know so I can take proper action." He left.

"Wait, time travel is forbidden?" Rei asked.

He nodded, "Yes, in certain cases. If the person has express permission from a God or the Omni Kings, then it is okay."

"Does ChibiUsa have that permission? She uses Sailor Pluto to travel here." Ami explained.

Trunks sighed, "Sailor Pluto probably has permission from someone, so she can give it to ChibiUsa." He looked to the sky, "I have to figure this out, Usagi I will be careful. I love you." Trunks kissed her softly.

He flew into the air and in the direction of the power levels. Usagi watched him, "He will be fine Usagi. He's strong." Makoto told the Princess.

"I know...Girls, ChibiUsa has been acting strange since Mamoru and I broke up." She confined in them.

With Trunks

'I should be getting close...' He lowered his power level so he could sneak up on the enemy. Trunks stopped above the two people, 'Children? Why do they have such high-power levels?'

"Akihiko, I don't see or sense them...did we go too far?" Asami asked.

"No, this is the right time...where are they?" Akihiko sighed.

Trunks floated behind them, "Can I help you?" He asked sternly.

The two kids turned, Asami's eyes widened as she flew quickly into Trunks' torso, "Daddy!"

"Daddy?" Trunks asked confused. He removed her from the hug, "Who are you, and why are you here?"

Akihiko flew up to him, "We are your children, from the future." He explained.

"You do know Time-travel is illegal right? How do I know you are my children?" Trunks asked crossing his arms.

The two kids looked at each other, they each turned Super Saiyan, "Is this proof enough?" Asami asked.

Trunks stared at them he then smelled their scents, "You do smell like family...why are you here?"

Akihiko and Asami powered down, he reached into his pocket when Trunks noticed the insignia on both of their clothing, 'That's the Saiyan Royal Symbol mixed with a crescent moon...'

He handed Trunks a letter, Trunks opened it, 'Hello my past self, this is going to be strange. This is Akihiko and Asami, I want you to watch over them for a bit. Train them a little, currently, we are having a bit of a situation here, so we sent them to you until it is safe enough. Take care -Your Future Self' Trunks looked between the two children, "Alright then, follow me then..."


	13. Chapter 13

He and the two kids flew in the direction of the Shrine, "So...how old, are you?" Trunks asked.

"We are seven years old." Asami told him, "We can't wait to see everyone."

Trunks and the twins landed, Usagi and the others noticed them. "Um, Trunks, who are they?"

"Apparently, Angel, they are my children from the future." Trunks explained, "I got this note, which is in my handwriting, saying they need us to watch them while they deal with a situation."

Usagi looked at the two children hiding behind Trunks' legs, "Hi." Usagi smiled sweetly at them.

Asami ran to Usagi and hugged her tightly, "Mommy!"

Trunks smiled at Usagi, as Usagi was shocked at the girl's outburst. Akihiko walked up to his sister, "Asami, come on. I want to give Mommy a hug too!" He hugged her.

Akihiko and Asami went around and hugged the Senshi, calling them 'Aunties' Trunks walked up next to Usagi. "So, they are our children; they got their cuteness from you." He told her.

"They seem stubborn, like you." She retorted playfully.

He leaned down and kissed her, "You love me." They laughed, "Where can they stay? Obviously, they can't stay with us..."

Rei overheard this, "They can stay here. I won't mind."

Usagi hugged her tightly, "Thank you."

Trunks smiled as Asami and Akihiko ran up to him, "When can we start training?"

"Tomorrow. Let me know what you can already do, so I know where to start."

Akihiko smiled, "We know how to fly, turn into Super Saiyans, and can shoot some Ki blasts."

Trunks laughed and looked between the twins, "Fast learners, huh?"

"Mommy says we have Daddy's smarts and stubbornness," Asami said with a smile.

Usagi laughed as Trunks' cheeks got a pink tint to them, "Y-Yes, well...do you know any Martial Art skills?"

Akihiko stepped forward, "I know a little, I train with Uncle Goten and you, Daddy." He explained, "Asami, on the other hand, has been working to be a Sailor Senshi."

"Alright, we will work tomorrow," Usagi promised them, "I want to give you a few rules while you are staying here, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy." They replied.

Usagi glanced around at the Senshi and Trunks, "While you are here, you don't have to call us 'Mommy' and 'Daddy,' Usagi and Trunks are just fine." The twins nodded, "Second, listen to the Senshi, okay?"

"Okay." They answered.

Trunks knelt down to their level, "Finally, this is my rule, do not destroy anything or turn Super Saiyan unless under my supervision." The twins were quiet, "Do you understand why I don't want you to?"

Asami nodded, "Yes, Daddy...I mean, Trunks...Because we are still young, and our power can get too strong."

"Right." Trunks put his hands on their heads, "You both have the potential to do great things, even become stronger than me."

The twins smiled wide, "Can we see Grandpa Vegeta and Grandma Bulma?"

Trunks laughed a bit, "I have to tell them about you first, and then if they say so, then we will make a special trip, okay?"

Asami jumped up and down in excitement; Trunks smiled as he glanced towards Usagi. "She gets hyper like you, Angel."

Usagi glared playfully at Trunks, "They are adorable..."

ChibiUsa and Mamoru came up to the Shrine, "Usagi...Trunks." Mamoru greeted. His eyes went to Asami and Akihiko, "Who are they?"

Trunks crossed his arms, "My children from the future." Trunks' eyes were glaring at Mamoru.

"Is that so?" Mamoru questioned, "Then they must be from another timeline, right?"

"Probably, unless they got permission from the Omni Kings, even then time travel is complicated." Trunks explained, "Either way, I am happy to see my kids."

ChibiUsa glared at the twins, 'This makes things complicated; I have to get Usagi to break it off with Trunks and get back with Mamoru! I won't exist if they stay together...I know how time travel works; he is wrong! What can I do, though?'

Asami walked up to ChibiUsa, "Hello," She curtsied to her, "I am Asami, that is my twin brother Akihiko."

ChibiUsa didn't acknowledge her, Asami looked a little sad, "ChibiUsa, Asami was speaking to you." Usagi scolded, "Say hello."

"No!" ChibiUsa cried out, "I don't want them here! I don't want Trunks here! You and Mamo-chan are meant to be together!" ChibiUsa cried and ran down the stairs to the Shrine.

Usagi started to go after her when Trunks stopped her, "Angel, let me go and speak with her. Since this is technically my fault." Usagi looked at Trunks and nodded, "I love you, Angel. I will be back." Trunks headed down the stairs and closed his eyes to locate ChibiUsa's Ki to follow it.

Trunks walked down the street and came across ChibiUsa, crying on a swing alone. "ChibiUsa?" He said as he approached her.

"Go away! I don't like you!" Trunks sat on the empty swing next to her. "I said to go away!"

He glanced over at her, "I'm sorry, ChibiUsa." ChibiUsa looked over at Trunks who was looking forward, "I know you don't like that Usagi and I are dating, I never meant to hurt you."

"You did..."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I understand why you are so upset, but do you understand how time travel works?"

She nodded, "Sailor Pluto told me, she said that we go back on the same timeline, so I can affect my future if I am not careful."

Trunks smiled a bit, "That's how movies depict it, but I know from experience that isn't quite how it works. First, it is true that you are from the future and false. Time travel doesn't mean that this timeline is the same as yours, it can be extremely similar but vary in different ways. That is called the Multi-Verse theory so yes you are from the future just not this timeline."

"That sounds complicated, so I can still exist?" She asked looking at her hands.

"Yes. ChibiUsa, I want to start over, if that's okay with you." Trunks asked. ChibiUsa was quiet for a few moments then nodded.

Trunks smiled and stood up. ChibiUsa followed his lead, "Hello, you must be ChibiUsa. My name is Trunks." He said to her holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Trunks." She grabbed his hand.

"I hope we can get along." ChibiUsa nodded in agreement, "I am glad you aren't crying anymore ChibiUsa. To tell you the truth, I hate it when people cry."

"Really?" ChibiUsa questioned.

Trunks nodded, "Yes, my younger sister is about your age, and when she cries I hate it. I try everything to get the smile on her face."

"I didn't know you had a sister."

He laughed, "Yeah I do, you remind me of her. ChibiUsa, I want you to join our training session tomorrow with Asami and Akihiko."

"I don't want to intrude or anything since I am not as strong as them." Her eyes went to the ground.

"ChibiUsa, look at me." Her eyes looked up at him, "Never call yourself 'weak', you can become stronger than you realize. I know some humans who are almost as strong as my friends and family. With you being a Sailor Senshi it can help, so I will ask again, will you join us in training?"


	14. Chapter 14

ChibiUsa smiled and nodded, "Thank you, Trunks."

"No problem, ChibiUsa, if you ever have a problem you can talk with me." Trunks told her, "I will treat you as if you are mine."

She smiled and hugged him. "Ready to go back?" She shook her head, "Okay."

ChibiUsa let him go, "Trunks...how do you know so much about time travel?"

"It's quite the story, you sure you want to hear it?" He asked with a smile.

She nodded quickly; both took their seats on the swings. Trunks was quiet for a few moments, "Where to start...Alright well this all happened three years before I was born."

"Really?"

He nodded, "Yes, my Mom told me when I was older what happened, a future version of myself came back to warn us about Androids that were being created."

ChibiUsa listened to his tale of the Cell Games and the Black Incident. "When I was able to talk with my future-self he explained the way I told you. Also, my friends and family know the Gods of the Universe and they explain this to us."

Once Trunks finished his tale ChibiUsa was shocked, "You have been through a lot, Trunks..."

"Yeah I have, but that's the price we pay to protect the people and places we love." Trunks said with a smile, "But you know, I wouldn't chance a thing."

ChibiUsa stood up with a smile. She held her hand out to him, "Let's get back."

Trunks took her hand, the two walked back to the Shrine. Once they were at the top, Usagi ran over to them. She noticed them holding hands, "Made up I see?"

"Yes, we did. I am sorry for the way I acted." ChibiUsa said.

"It's alright, honey, but I think you need to also apologize to Asami and Akihiko." She said pointing to the twins, Asami was crying softly and Akihiko was comforting her.

ChibiUsa walked up to the two, "Asami, Akihiko I want to say I'm sorry."

Akihiko glared at her, "Why should we accept it?"

Trunks stood behind her, "Akihiko, she apologized. ChibiUsa did not mean to hurt you or Asami. How about you all reintroduce yourselves. Make a clean start?"

Akihiko looked at his sister, talking with just their eyes to each other, nodded, and stood up. "I am Prince Akihiko Vegeta, of the Saiyan-Moon Kingdom." He bowed to ChibiUsa.

"I am Princess Asami Sakura, of the Saiyan-Moon Kingdom." She curtsied to ChibiUsa.

ChibiUsa smiled, "I am Princess Usagi "Small Lady" Serenity, of Crystal Tokyo." She curtsied back to them.

Usagi and Trunks smiled at the children, "Asami, Akihiko, ChibiUsa will be joining us for our training sessions. That way you both can help her get stronger and she can help Asami with Senshi details."

"Okay..." They said.

For the rest of the night, ChibiUsa and the twins were exchanging stories about their futures comparing them. They realized their futures were pretty similar with some minor changes between the two. Trunks noticed the time, "Alright, brats, it's getting late, go get ready for bed."

They pouted a bit, "Akihiko, Asami, you heard me." His tone got more serious, "Go get ready for bed."

"Can ChibiUsa stay with us tonight?" Asami asked quietly.

Usagi smiled, "It is okay with me, Rei do you mind if ChibiUsa stays here as well?"

"Not at all." Rei responded with a smile.

"Asami, Akihiko, I want you to listen to Rei and do whatever she says. No fussing or whining. Understand?" Trunks told them.

"We understand."

Usagi gave each one of the kids a kiss on the forehead, "Goodnight, we will see you in the morning."

Trunks and Usagi left, "They are going to be a handful." She said as they made their way down the street.

He laughed, "We can handle it, Angel. After all, we are superheroes." Usagi giggled.

"Our son seems a lot like you, he's protective of his sister," Usagi said happily.

"Yeah, he does, and Asami seems like you." Trunks laughed, "I am just glad ChibiUsa is getting along with them."

They talked a bit more when they entered the house, "Mom! Dad! We are home!" Usagi called out.

Trunks smirked, "They aren't home, Angel." He said as he couldn't sense their Ki signatures. He looked at the kitchen counter and found a note. "It says they had to accompany Shingo to a friend's birthday party. So, the house is ours."

Usagi's cheeks went red, and Trunks noticed this, "Angel, don't worry we won't do anything that you don't want to do." He wrapped his arms around her, "We can just order some food, watch a movie and cuddle on the couch if that's what you want."

She smiled, "I'd like that."

They each went to get things ready, once the food came and they got settled down on the couch. After the movie and the food was gone, Usagi snuggled into Trunks. Trunks kissed her, slowly they started to make-out. Luna walked in, "Excuse me!"

Trunks and Usagi broke apart quickly, "Just because you two met your kids already doesn't give you the right to be intimate with each other!" Both of them had their faces turn red.

"Sorry, Luna," Usagi said.

Luna walked back into the other rooms, "I forgot that Luna would be here tonight. I was hoping we would be alone."

She kissed his cheek, "It's okay, Trunks. When are you going to tell your parents about the twins?"

"Not sure, probably tomorrow." Trunks told her and kissed her forehead, "We should be getting ready for bed, it's past midnight."

Usagi started to freak out, as she ran around to get some sleep. Trunks just walked upstairs behind her, "Angel, it's okay. I will wake you up for school."

Trunks went to his room with a smile on his face. 'I am so glad Mom told me I had to come here. Otherwise, I may have never met Usagi...maybe the Universe doesn't hate me...'


	15. Chapter 15

In the morning, Usagi and Trunks got ready for school. "What can Asami and Akihiko do while we are all at school?" Usagi asked.

"Leave that to me." Trunks said as he pulled out his phone. Usagi watched as Trunks dialed a number, "Goten! Are you busy?...I need a favor...It's a long story and I will explain it later...I need you to watch two kids...That's part of the story...Thanks, I owe you." Trunks hung up.

Usagi was confused, "Let's meet the girls at the Shrine. We have to meet Goten there." They walked to the Shrine, the Senshi were waiting on them.

"Morning, Girls." Usagi cried out.

Asami and Akihiko were waiting with them yawning, "Kids, I have someone coming to watch over you, I want you to listen to him okay?" Trunks told them.

"Okay, Daddy..." Asami yawned out sleepily. Trunks smiled as he sensed Goten approaching.

Goten landed beside Trunks, "Hey, Trunks. These the kiddos?" He asked gesturing to Asami and Akihiko.

The twins smiled, "Uncle Goten!" They hugged him.

"Uncle? Trunks you have to explain this to me." Goten told him, "But I'll watch them. Any rules?"

"Just make sure they don't go Super without a reason and under supervision." Trunks told him. "We will see you in a few hours." They walked off leaving Goten alone with the twins.

"You two still look sleepy, let's get you back to bed." Goten smiled, he picked both of the up, and Akihiko pointed him in the direction of their room. He placed them on the bed they fell asleep. 'These kids can go Super Saiyan? Who are they? Why did they call me 'Uncle''

Once the twins woke up Goten got took them to get some food. "Thanks, Uncle Goten!" Asami said as they finished eating.

"No problem, the others should be back soon. Let's go." The trio walked back to the Shrine. Goten saw Trunks, "Alright, Trunks. Who are these two?"

"They are Asami and Akihiko, my children from the future. We have to watch them while our future selves deal with something." Trunks told Goten with a smile, "Apparently I'm King."

Goten laughed and punched Trunks in the arm, "It's true, Uncle Goten." Asami piped up, "You are the commander of the military."

"Is that so?"

They nodded, "You are also married to our Aunt Rei."

"Rei?" Goten said.

Her eyes met Goten's and their cheeks went red immediately.

Trunks laughed, "Ask her out." He told him, "It obviously works out."

Goten mumbled under his breath and walked up to her. "Um...hi..."

"Hi..." Her cheeks were red.

"Oh, for fucks' sake, ask her out!" Trunks yelled. Usagi hit his arm, he kissed her.

Goten smiled, "I guess...um...would you go on a date with me?"

Wordlessly she nodded, the other Senshi were clapping and lightly teasing the new couple. Usagi was hugging Rei tightly, Goten stepped back to stand with Trunks. "Okay, now, let's get to the training. Akihiko you will work with me and Goten. Asami, I want you to work with ChibiUsa and Usagi okay?"

The twins nodded, they separated, Trunks and Goten turned Super Saiyan. Akihiko followed their lead and turned Super Saiyan. Trunks could sense the power from his son, he smiled, "Alright show us what you got!" Goten said as the trio got into fighting stances and started to spar against each other.

Asami was standing next to ChibiUsa, they each got their pendants out. Asami's was almost identical to ChibiUsa's only instead of pink in color it was a light purple. "Moon Crystal Power! Make-Up!" They shouted. Once the light died down, they stood there in their Sailor uniforms, Asami's uniform was a light purple, her tiara had a crescent moon, and her bow on the back had the Saiyan Royal Symbol. "You two look adorable. What shall we call you, Asami?"

"Sailor Crescent Moon."

"Alright." Usagi agreed, "What sort of power do you have?"

Asami thought for a minute, "I am not sure, Daddy taught Akihiko and I how to control our Ki and shoot blasts that way, I don't know if I have a special move as a Senshi."

"We can help you figure it out," ChibiUsa said happily.

The two groups training until the sun started to set, "That is enough for today." Trunks announced, "I think you all are doing very well." The children smiled, "Asami, Akihiko I spoke to my parents earlier today and they agreed we could come and visit in a couple of days."

Asami and Akihiko jumped up and down excitedly, "Can everyone come?" Akihiko asked.

Trunks nodded, "Yes."

Goten said goodbye to Trunks, Usagi, and the twins quickly, he then went to talk to Rei alone. Trunks smirked and ushered the twins into their room, "Okay, brats, bedtime."

"But why do we have to go to bed so early?" Akihiko whined.

"Because we have to leave early tomorrow so get some sleep." Trunks told them when he finally got them into bed, Usagi walked in.

She smiled as Trunks was covering them up, Usagi gave them each a kiss goodnight. The two walked out of the room, "What did your parents say when you asked if we could come over and visit?"

"Just said that you wanted to come over to see them, Mom is going to throw a party to welcome you."

"And did you mention the twins?" She asked curiously.

Trunks' eyes looked away from hers, "N-Not in so many words..."

"So, they have no idea?"

Trunks shook his head, "None. I didn't tell them because well, Time Travel is strictly illegal."

In the morning, they met everyone at the Shrine and Trunks got a plane ready, "Alright everyone on."

"Who is going to drive this? I don't like flying." Makoto asked.

Trunks smiled, "I am. I have flown planes so many times. Would you like to sit upfront with me? Maybe that would help with your fears."

Everyone loaded onto the plane, Usagi made sure all the kids were strapped in, as Trunks and Makoto sat upfront. "Alright everyone, this trip will only take about an hour, so sit tight and enjoy." Trunks hit different buttons and headed in the direction of Capsule Corp.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone sorry for the short chapter I have been busy with work and school. I am hoping to complete this story by the end of December. Enjoy. -RochelleChan

Chapter 16

An hour later, they arrived at Capsule Corp. "Okay, we are here. A few things first, my family is a little...crazy. My father may seem mean, but he's a good guy just don't get him mad. He has one hell of a temper." He explained, "And we are friends with some interesting people."

Trunks opened the door to the jet, he jumped out and assisted everyone out of the plane. Everyone was looking around at the building, Trunks smiled as he grabbed Usagi's hand and lead them into the building. Bulma greeted them, "Usagi! Welcome, and you brought friends great!" She gave Trunks and Usagi a hug, then she noticed the two kids that were holding onto Trunks' pants leg.

"Oh, Trunks who are these two cuties?" She asked bending down to see them.

Trunks laughed nervously, "About that...Beerus and Whis aren't around right?"

"No, why?"

"Well this is Akihiko and Asami, they are mine and Usagi's children from the future."

Bulma smiled, "I won't tell him. Trunks, Vegeta wants to see you in the gravity chamber."

Trunks sighed, he kissed Usagi on the cheek and headed towards the Gravity Chamber. Usagi and the others looked around unsure what to do. "Follow me, I will take you to where we are having the party. Please make yourselves at home." They followed Bulma to a large area in the back of the large compound.

The Senshi looked around in awe, there were people already talking when they arrived. "You must be Trunks' friends. Goten has told us about you." A man said as he walked up to them, "I'm Gohan, Goten's older brother."

The Senshi smiled and introduced themselves, "Rei, it is nice to meet my little brother's girlfriend." Gohan said with a smile, "Come I'll introduce you all to everyone." He led them to a group of people.

-Meanwhile-

Trunks and Vegeta were pushing the limits of their bodies and the gravity chamber, once they decided they had enough Vegeta turned off the machine. "You have gotten stronger, Trunks."

"Really?"

Vegeta nodded, "Once we find our mates, our power goes up in order to protect them."

Trunks nodded, "I have noticed that I am a little stronger than normal. I've been breaking glasses and utensils lately." He laughed.

Vegeta and Trunks joined the party after they finished their training. Usagi ran up to Trunks, "Your friends are very interesting, Trunks." Usagi beamed up at them. "ChibiUsa, Akihiko, and Asami are hanging out with Piccolo and Gohan."

Trunks smiled, "He's good with kids. He used to watch me and Goten all the time."

She giggled, as they walked over to the large variety of food Bulma had prepared, "I am so glad you can eat like a Saiyan." Her cheeks turned pink, "I find it very attractive." He kissed her neck.

Usagi giggled, "Trunks, stop."

Trunks stayed quiet but kept his arm protectively around her holding her close. "Trunks, is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is fine." He said nuzzling her neck.

Usagi didn't think much about it as they each got a huge plate of food. The couple sat down as everyone was breaking off into different conversations. The Senshi were speaking with Trunks and Goten. "Your family and friends are extremely fun, Trunks."

"Thanks, Makoto. It gets pretty crazy around here." Goten said as Trunks stood up with Usagi.

She looked up at him, "Usagi I want to show you around on a private tour. Goten keep an eye on the kids."

Trunks took Usagi by hand and lead her down a secluded hallway. "Trunks, what is going on?"

He stayed quiet, as they continued down the hallway. He opened his bedroom door, Usagi was confused. Once he closed the door Usagi heard it lock, "Trunks, what is happening?"

Trunks turned to her, "Usagi, I have been trying to keep my beast back from claiming you. It's been getting harder and harder..." Trunks stepped to her and hugged her tightly.

"Oh, Trunks why didn't you say anything?" Usagi asked as she hugged him back, "What do you have to do?"

He kissed her passionately when he broke apart, he looked into her eyes. "Usagi, I won't pressure you into anything. I love you so much."

She looked over his face, "Trunks, honey, what do I need to do?"

Usagi noticed an exceptionally light tint of pink appear on his cheeks, "We...we have to..." His voice got quiet, "We have to have sex. During it, I have to bite you. This bite will make you mine and only mine, it will make you my mate and wife in Saiyan terms."

She got on her tiptoes and kissed Trunks, "I love you; I would be honored to be your wife." Trunks smiled as he kissed her and slowly moved her to the bed.

-About an hour later-

Usagi and Trunks laid in bed after they had sex, Usagi's shoulder showed her new mate mark. "You will come and live with me now." Trunks told her.

"What about school?" Usagi asked.

He looked over at her, "Angel, are you feeling alright? You just asked about school."

"I am perfect, Trunks, it's just that if I move here, I won't see my friends anymore," Usagi stated sadly.

Trunks kissed her, "I will make sure you can still see your friends."

Usagi smiled, "We should probably get back to the party." She sat up and had the cover over her body. Trunks watched her as she gathered her clothes which were strewn all over the room, she got dressed.

Trunks got up after Usagi went into the bathroom, he got dressed with his eyes staying on the bathroom door. He waited on her to finish cleaning up, 'I finally got my Mate, I will do anything for her.' When Usagi walked out they headed back to the party hand in hand.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN Hey everyone, I'm back. So sorry for the long break in updating I haven't had much inspiration to write, and I have also been very busy with school, work, and getting a boyfriend. Also, sorry I couldn't keep my promise to have this done by December. I know this chapter is short but I wanted to finish this story, please enjoy.

When they came back outside, Rei came up to Usagi immediately. "Where have you been?"

"Sorry, Rei. Trunks and I wanted to spend some time together." Usagi told her with a light tint to her cheeks.

Rei looked over at Trunks, "It's true, Rei. Now, if you excuse us, my Mate and I are hungry."

Trunks ushered Usagi towards the food, "Get as much as you want, Angel."

She smiled; they gathered plates and joined the others. The girls were questioning Usagi about where she was. Usagi stayed quiet and tried to change the subject; they talked about the food when they finally gave up.

Trunks looked over at her with a massive smile on his face, 'I am so happy to have found Usagi; she is perfect.'

The kids came up to them, "Daddy! Daddy!" Asami and Akihiko said excitedly as they ran up to him and jumped on his lap. "Guess what?"

He laughed as he held onto the twins that were practically jumping up and down on his lap. "What is it?"

"Uncle Goten took us flying on Nimbus." Akihiko told him, "It was so much fun."

"He did? I'll tell you something. I have never been able to stand on Nimbus." Trunks told them.

Their eyes widened, "Why?"

"I just couldn't, anyway; where is ChibiUsa?" Trunks asked.

Asami exclaimed, "She's with Uncle Goten. It was her turn on Nimbus."

Usagi was watching Trunks with Asami and Akihiko and smiled, "What is Nimbus?" Usagi asked.

"Mommy, it's a fluffy cloud that Uncle Goten has, and he can ride on it." Asami told her, "I think he got it from an old man named…Ro...Ros…"

"Roshi, Asami." Akihiko told her, "Daddy called him a dirty, old, pervert once."

"Akihiko!" Trunks scolded, "Even if that's true, do not say that."

Akihiko laughed as he and his sister ran off. Usagi giggled, "They are quite a handful, huh?" Usagi said.

Bulma came up behind her, "You think that's a handful try this one." She said pointing to Trunks. "He was two handfuls and then some."

Usagi looked over at her Mate, "What kind of things did he do?"

"Oh, where to start…" Bulma was telling Usagi and the other Senshi embarrassing stories about Trunks.

He stood up and left the table; he found Goten lifting ChibiUsa off Nimbus; Goten noticed Trunks coming up to him. "Go play with the twins, ChibiUsa." She nodded and ran off.

Goten waved to his best friend, then he noticed the look on his Trunks' face as he approached. Trunks hit his head against a tree, "My mother is embarrassing me to my Mate." Goten patted Trunks' back.

"It'll be okay; Usagi loves you," Goten reassured.

Trunks grunted, "Easy for you to say, Goten. Your mother isn't embarrassing you."

Goten laughed. Trunks looked back over at Usagi with his twins around her and her smile beaming through. 'I am so lucky to have her as my Mate. I cannot wait for our future to unfold together.' He thought as made his way back to his family.


End file.
